Crissis on Anouther Dimention
by EOTWM
Summary: Tails' robot has finally exploded and fallen into the ocean to rust. The fox goes to his new home so he can live a happier life, or so he thought. No one is willing to accept the world's most dangerous criminal. 2 years latter someone is back. And everyone knows the robot, but it thinks his master has a plan against Sonic.(Sequel to Sonic's Two Tailed Mistake) rated for future.
1. Prolouge

I do not own any Sonic characters or the song "My Enemy". Yay, my first sequel, please review more on this than the last story. It'll tell me how could this one is going.

**Prologue**

On Mobius, a planet full of animals that could stand on their hind legs and talk, there was a great commotion of excitement. It was the day of the court case that will be remembered for centuries. Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, a scientific genius AKA the Mysterious Villain, has been forced to comply for the evil he has done, but to everyone's shock Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive and hero of the planet who almost died fighting the fox, had come to his defense along with Sally Acorn princess of Mobius (Whom Tails had killed but brought back), Silver the Hedgehog (a grey hedgehog that came from the future to save the past and almost died to Tails' most powerful creation), and Doctor Eggman (another scientific genius who usually tried to kill Sonic in till the fox made him look like a fool crushing his super ego) coming to the fox's defense. After the four combined defenses, and the fox's small amount of trickery, they were able to prove the golden furred fox innocent because of lack of evidence against him.

Everyone watched this case go and all moan as they hear Tails gets off and now can never be charged for it again. One group in particular, gets angry and they were on a battle boat and were part of a terrorist group Tails' robots have nearly killed. They were also part of the naval fleet, as spies, and were actually turning over tables in anger. If they hadn't been making that much ruckus they would have heard the low noise of evil saying fast:

"_**Something's happening, mind distracting, agony inside of me, my pulse is rising, mental torture, self destroyer, can't ignore the paranoia.**_"

Suddenly two large green lights came on from the depths of the ocean and began to bubble the water as if it were hot fire underneath. A metal hand shot out from the water and a buff form of a robot came out grabbing onto the boat. It had fading two yellow stripes, otherwise completely black, and red eyes that faded on and off. Its name was well known with the freedom fighters including: Sonic, Sally, Ralph, Eggman, Silver, Antoine, Bunnie, Amy, Rouge (Who is now considering returning to jewel theft), Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and especially the creator Tails himself. Alpha One pulled the other half of him, the legs Destructor's gear had ripped off, with his free arm.

He kept slightly jumping with his climbing hand as he held on to his legs. He pulled himself over the railings and saw the group having their tantrum. "Pathetic." He said under his breath. He crawled over to their bench and started to put his legs back together again. After a few minutes he was completed… slightly.

This was a speedy repair so he could save himself. His legs don't move as well as they use to and sometimes would jerk as they volts of electricity tries to run through them. He looked at the TV screen and saw Sonic adopt Tails. He inwardly smiled sinisterly and whispered "So my master had tricked the hedgehog into getting into his personal life. Brilliant. He just needs to stall him long enough so we can find a power source, repairs, and more without being detected." He closed his eyes as he continued "Sadly that will take a while."

Alpha One looked at the group still yelling at the television "Seriously, I could have killed them about a million times without their knowledge. Pathetic… but I need to remain undetected." (He talks instead of thinks because his programming doesn't have a thought process so he can speak in his mind).

The buff robot jumped over the side and caught himself so as he slid back in the water he wouldn't make a noise. He let go of the bottom of the boat and sank to where Destructor's remains were. Actually… it wasn't destroyed. Sonic had destroyed generators, but Destructor had more than one. The blue blur had destroyed the generators that did the process that repaired the giant robot fast (As seen in the seventeenth chapter of Sonic's Two Tailed Mistake). This generator connected to the outer shell and so appeared to have exploded, Metal had looked to make sure, but since the outer shell was destroyed it looked like scrap. Metal decided not to scan it to make double sure and so left to help Sonic as he fought Tails as their dark super forms.

Alpha One swam into the giant robots mouth pointing up and entered. Mechanic bots were everywhere trying to repair this monstrosity of a robot. Alpha One pressed a button so he could be let in. A wall closed behind him and flooded out the water, and then the front wall opened to reveal another robot. It was also a mechanic bot, but it was Tails' best "Sir, we have leaks everywhere. We can hardly keep pumping what is coming in."

Alpha One passed him "Just cover them and help me with something."

The mechanic bot pressed a button on where his ear should be and told the group to cover the holes and cracks so they could do repairs inside first, then followed his general, now leader. Because Tails is not with them Alpha One has to take up the role as the leader of the entire army.

Alpha One came up to a computer after stepping in water, that covered about a foot deep everywhere, and turned it on. He flipped a switch turning off Destructor's eyes so they wouldn't give away their position and then pulled up a file named "Enhancements".

Blue prints followed and the mechanic bot read them with some mild interest. The last print that came on was one for… Alpha One himself? Alpha One turned to the mechanic "These upgrades I need pronto."

"…I do not know what to say Alpha One. Your shell is completely destroyed, we need to make a completely different body for you, switch your programs and chips to it and add the upgrades to it."

"Do it."

"What about Destructor."

"Delay his repairs and leave a fourth to cover the leaks and eighth to pump out the water."

"What will this new improved body do?"

"Help you repair this Doomsday Robot a hundred times faster than if you did with all your robots alone. Of course it makes me faster and stronger."

Heh. Let's not forget the extra weapons."

Alpha One chuckled and looked at the picture. "Also… can you put in a Consideration Interface Manipulator?"

"A CIM? Yes. But that will take longer."

"This will shorten it. Get rid of the yellow stripes. I feel like a bee."

"Is this because Silver said you looked like-."

"NO! **And don't bring that up!**"

"Sorry. I will start right now." The mechanic press the talk button and walked away speaking.

Alpha One then turned back to the screen and flipped it. A Mega Destroyer, a giant silver robot that is most popular with its squared parts, blue print came up with the words "4.0" on it. "Also. After I'm done with my new body. We shall go on to making new and improved robots my master planned, but disappointingly never made like you."

Another robot blue print came up. It was suppose to be Alpha One's adviser and helper named "Phi (F-eye)". Alpha One read over it "Just like me before I was cut in half, except a little weaker and slightly faster, but it doesn't matter. My master's plane had only been altered and hindered."

The mechanic robot came back "Sir. We have found a chaos emerald."

"Do NOT get it. If we do Sonic could find us. Find a different power source."

"Tell me sir."

"Well… we cannot take the master emerald or a chaos emerald even if we take all of them. That will make them find us faster. Let's see… A different dimension."

"Like… what?"

"Like this one." A grid showed a planet slightly different and now showed an activity going on. A man slightly like Eggman was there with a white mustache instead and wore mostly black instead of the red suit Eggman wears. This "Eggman" had lost to someone that looked a lot like Blaze from the future, but this Blaze has fire powers, or properly known as pyrokinesis.

Both robots noticed that she took back an emerald, just like the chaos emeralds but more squared and she put it in her little jacket she had. Apparently she was the guardian. "Take her emeralds."

"How."

"Make a machine. Lock onto those emeralds' powers and pull them into our universe."

"But that will start to destroy both universes."

"It will only be temporally so we can power up and then take the Master Emerald and chaos emeralds."

"There is a possible side effect."

"…"

"We get pulled into her detention instead of her emeralds coming to ours."

"Who cares? If we do go to her dimension we'll just destroy it and then come back to ours. Sonic cannot and will not stop us this time."

End, Chapter One is up. Please review. Yes this was short, but it's a prologue. Meant for introducing and tells you background before the start of the story. The start is with Sonic and Tails a week later after… well… You'll find out.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related. SEGA does no matter what. Also, before the first chapter start I wish to say "MERRY CHRISTMAS, from me to you."

Chapter One

_**At The Last Base Of Tails**_

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY. 3.9 COMING THROUGH!" Sonic the Hedgehog, blue hedgehog and hero of Mobius, shot around the corner screaming.

The 3.9 was right behind him. Miles "Tails" Prower, a golden furred fox, pressed a few more buttons on a computer screen and had successfully caused the process of creating the robots to speed up to the point the machines couldn't keep up. Soon the generators would overwork and cause an explosion when the robots tried to turn on.

Sonic knew that any Mega Destroyers weakness was the head, but Tail's, before he turned good, had made an upgrade to protect the head by force field. He came up to the fox "Hi, Tails. I know this is a bad time to tell you that I hate your robots. I can't really hurt them."

"Just think and you'll get it." Tails shrugged.

"That helps a lot. Whew! I thought I had to think about THAT for a while." A blast almost hit the hedgehog causing him to shriek a little and hop away.

Tails only stood there and looked up at the massive robot only walking after Sonic. The blue blur kept running around it and finally yelled "SHOWS OVER! HELP ME!"

The fox flew over quickly and in a blur of his own, swooped Sonic away from another blast. Tails looked down to see Sonic smiling guiltily up at him "Thanks?"

"Was that a questionable "Thank you"?"

"Yes, it was. How do you beat it?"

"Well, I figured this out after I made it. The laser eye has to have no shield in front of it otherwise the blast will hurt it instead. Also hitting the eye would cause the energy in the head to over react causing the whole head to blow."

"You could have mentioned that sooner."

"I thought it was quite obvious that there has to be no shield otherwise the laser blast couldn't pass through."

"Oh… opps."

The fox flew at the robot that only stood there. It didn't want to hurt its master in the process of killing Sonic and so only watched as the two neared. Miles threw Sonic who then proceeded to spin dash. He struck the eye, but bounced off. The eye soon began to whirl and moan at high pitches. The head soon blasted and it became headless.

The robot fell forward almost crushing Sonic who was grabbed out of the way by Tails. "Thanks buddy. When does the factory blow?"

**BOOOOOOM!**

The whole place began to shake "I think now."

"Whoa! What gave that away?" Sonic replied in a jokingly sarcasm way.

Sonic dashed out, not realy worried about Tails since he was almost as fast as he was. They both made it out just in time before the flames overcame them.

Sonic stopped and watched the flames soar into the sky and Tails landed besides him. Sonic saluted and sang "Ohhhhh, say can you seeeeeeee. By the dawn's earrrrrly liiiiiight."

Tails smiled and rolled his eyes "Cut it out Sonic."

"Just a minute I want to say the good part first. Aaaaand the rocket's reeeed glaaaaaare, the bombs bursstiiiing in aiiiiiiir, gave proooof that-Sonic-and-Tails-has-destroyed-the-factory. Okay, let's go."

Sonic turned and began to walk away. The fox twirled his Tails and hovered above ground following Sonic "What do we do now?"

"Is there any more bases?" Sonic stopped and turned to Tails and crossed his arms with a smile planted on his face. The fox landed "Nope. That was the last one."

Sonic fell backwards "GOOD, I don't want to fight any of your robots anymore… Actually now that I know the 3.9's weakness I kind of want to fight another one. Maybe two or three."

"Say four and I'll laugh."

"Why?" Sonic looked up. Three 3.9s were advancing toward them "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'm GLAD I didn't say four."

Sonic jumped to his feet. Tails tapped his new brother's shoulder "Here, I'll take one you take the others."

Sonic shrugged "I don't see why not. Let's do it."

Tails flew forward while Sonic stood and watched his first attacker come at him. He dodged its first swing and ran up its arm and smashed his eye. He barely got away before the head blew up.

"_Phew, that was close._" He landed and decided to mess with the last robot he had to face and watch Tails get his own first robot.

The fox landed right in front of his robot. The giant machine stopped and looked down at him. It only stood there looking down at its master in respect. The fox felt bad. He didn't want to destroy his own creation that was actually realy loyal to him. He charged his Tails and shot into the air. The robot followed in till they met eyes to eye.

Tails smiled nervously and waved. The robot, hesitantly, copied. The golden fax suddenly charged and struck the eye, but didn't get out in time. The blast caused him to soar into the sky and crash down into the sand.

Sonic saw this and cried out "TAILS!"

The robot he kept running around of stopped and looked over at where Tails fell in worry. Sonic ran up its leg and then kicked its eye while propelling forward. Soon that robot's head blew and Sonic was next to Tails "Buddy, are you all right?"

The fox coughed "Yah… I got stuck in the eye when it blew."

Tails sat up with a saddened expression "What's wrong little guy?"

"That robot… he seemed so nice to me. They all do. I don't want to hurt them. They were like family."

Sonic lifted the fox up with a helping hand "Well… sometimes we have got to do things we don't want to if it's the right thing. I'm sure if that robot was realy good, he would have told you to do it."

Tails' ears flattened against his skull "I guess. That's not the same though."

"I… I never said it was. It was only an example that popped into my head. That usually helps."

"Did it with me?"

"… I never thought about it with you in till our last fight." Tails looked down, Sonic tried to finish quickly "Only because I was too stupid to do so at first."

"I know. I don't blame you."

"You should."

"I don't."

"… Let's just go home bud." Sonic hugged Tails who stiffened but returned it anyways.

Sonic stood to his full height, looked at the flames, and then turned around starting at a slow jog so Tails could keep up. One the two were next to each other Sonic picked up the pace to a run. They came to a plane that looked like Sonic's old one and the fox jumped into the pilot seat while Sonic jumped into the co-pilot seat next to his best friend.

Miles activated the engine and they soared off into the sunset.

Sonic and Tails landed in the Mystic Ruins on top of the biggest hill next to a mountain. On the hill was a small cottage and the whole area was covered in snow. The garage of the small cottage opened and Tails was able to park in it. The floor rotated so that the plane faced the exit while the two hopped off. The garage closed and Sonic stepped into their living room. Inside had a nice fire going and a Christmas tree set up near the tinted window. Sonic sighed out in relief and walked forward so Tails could see the warm view.

Tails looked around, but didn't smile. Sonic's own smile almost faded "Is… there something wrong."

"What is this?"

"Christmas decorations. Haven't you heard of Christmas?"

"… yah, but… I've always hated it. That's the time I always freeze and I get to see people enjoying themselves while I get beat up. NOT the typical holiday a kid likes… but I'll give it one more try. I have nothing better to do."

Sonic cheered up "Great. I have all of it down. The Christmas Cookies, the Decorations, Sally did this while we were away by the way, and now all that is missing is the presents."

Tails turned from interested into shock "P-presents?"

"Yah."

"S-Sonic y-you don't have to get me anything."

"Yah, but I "WANT" to get you something. That's what the most special thing to do for Christmas. The joy of giving something to someone to let them know you care."

Tails looked surprised and confused at the same time "But… but I don't have anything to give."

Sonic rolled his eyes with his smile "No silly. You're suppose to get one. By means of buying it or making it. Whatever you want, even if you have it. Christmas day will be a blast for me and you. This is actually the first Christmas I have celebrated with anyone. So the experience is new for me too."

Tails smiled a little and nodded, but a knock came at the front door. Tails walked over and opened it. The mail-man was a mouse and jumped when he saw who opened the door. He trembled as he tossed the letters inside "M-m-mail f-for S-Sonic the Heh-hedgehog?"

Sonic walked over and picked up the letters "I got it thanks."

The mail-mouse nodded and with one look at Tails ran away as if he were about to die. Tails shut the door with a hurt expression. Is that what people still think of him? An evil psychopath? He wasn't like that anymore. A few months of fighting off robots, that HE made, and destroying his OWN bases or saving the lives of villages. One that comes to mind is when the people thanked him but freaked out when they recognized him and screamed for their children to run from him.

Sonic saw the fox's expression and said "Don't worry bud. They'll warm up to you eventually. With Eggman wanting to fight us for fun and pretend to try and conquer the universe you'll look like a hero every time we "stop" him."

Tails looked up slightly and said quietly like he was about to cry "I don't think that will ever happen Sonic… You remember the village."

Sonic looked at him sadly "Those guys were a bunch of morons. They didn't even look like they went to school."

Tails shrugged. Sonic smiled lightly and opened one letter. It was a Christmas Card from the king. Not surprising, the king keeps sending him cards, but he grew angry with this one. Near the end were the words "Hopefully the fox doesn't kill you."

The blue hero tossed it into the fire. He will not keep anything like that around. Tails didn't notice. The last two were different one was defiantly from the royalties and the other was from Amy. How he knew, the letter was pink. Sonic didn't want to open the pink letter yet so he opened the royalty one. He grew a soured expression when he read it and threw that one in the fire as well. Tails noticed "What was it?"

Sonic slowly looked at Tails with a hurt expression "You don't want to know."

"Tell me."

"… The letter was from the king saying that he'll send soldiers here immediately if I wanted it to subdue you."

Tails now had tears running down his cheeks as he looked down and shook violently trying to contain them. Sonic sat down next to his friend and put a hand over his shoulders like a hug "Look. I solemnly swear I will do NO…such THING!"

Tails sniffed a little and sobbed out "It's not that… It's the fact that I was right. They still see me as a monster."

Sonic shook his head "_Good thing you didn't hear the first letter._" The hedgehog stood and opened the last one, but got something better than a love card. But then he looked sad. He looked back at Tails "_This is going to hurt the little guy._"

The letter read:

"Dear Sonic,

The whole group that fought in the war against Destructor (That's what they are calling it now) has been invited, excluding Eggman, to a Christmas Party at my apartment. So Sally, Knuckles, Rouge, Cheese and Cream, Ralph, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and you will be coming, no choice given.

-Amy Rose

PS: Make sure you don't bring that Two-tailed creep."

Sonic didn't want to go, but if he didn't the whole group, except Sally or Ralph, would think that Tails had done something to him. Sonic walked over to Tails and after ripping out the bottom with the "PS" he gave it to Tails. The fox read it and his expression that Sonic thought couldn't get any sadder, got sadder.

Sonic shook his head "I would bring you with us, but… she said not to."

"The bottom you ripped off."

"Yah."

"Insulting me?"

"…uh"

"That's a yes." Tails looked down.

Sonic took the note and said "If I don't go they'll think that you did something to me, and if I do go they will wonder how I left you. I'll just tell them I left you to do whatever you want till I get back. That's how much I trust you."

Tails shrugged "When is Christmas?"

"… In… Nine hours. Nine hours in till Christmas so that's midnight right?"

Tails looked at a clock. It said "3:01" "A minute ago it was nine hours in till."

Sonic had his ears lowered just like Tails "Look… I am realy, realy sorry. I wish that I can be with you Tails, but I have to go to this party. Not that I want to. For your safety I will. I don't want an army to storm this house because I failed to show up at something."

Tails only shook his head "Forget it Sonic. I have never liked Christmas so this doesn't make a difference to me."

Sonic looked down at Tails and then threw the letter into the fire "I am sorry buddy."

Sonic walked off and looked under the Christmas Tree. For once, he wants to have Tails smile more often. That's all he wants form Christmas. Or to know when his birthday was. The fox was now seven and he doesn't know the birthday. Tails won't tell him, because he doesn't want to celebrate it.

Tails felt his hero leave the room and the fox stared into the fire as tears fell from his face. So much for a better life style.

_**Christmas Day**_

Sonic walked out of the house after saying goodbye to Tails. He then ran at top speed to his destination. He arrived at the apartment and knocked. Amy Opened it and recognized him immediately. She jumped and hugged into him causing him to moan in annoyance "SONIC! You came. I thought that monster did something to you."

"He's not a creep or a monster. I'm the one that looks like a monster, Tails is just a kid." Ralph stepped out the door in his new armor Tails made for him to keep him alive. It was completely black, no once of skin or fur was shown, and his mask slightly looked like a gas mask, but you could hear each time the machine breathed for him, almost like he was the Star Wars character Darth Vader. Ralph would even make fun of his breathing saying he'd dress up as the sith lord on Halloween.

Amy let Sonic go and the hedgehog smiled at Ralph "Good to see you Ralph."

"Good to see you too. How's the fox holding up?"

Amy looked angry "Don't talk about that fox!"

Sonic ignored her "Fine, he's doing better." He then turned to Amy and almost yelled "He also saved my life."

Ralph started laughing along with Sonic as Amy stomped in-sided. Cream came out and shouted "SHUT-UP! No one wants to hear about that two-timing creep. Yes, PUN INTENEDED. Now get in or I'll lock you out."

Both Sonic and Ralph jumped in. Cream then stormed away while her chao screamed "CHAO, CHAO, CHAO!" At them.

Ralph then whispered to Sonic "It's hard to believe that a six year old can be so scary."

Sonic sniggered as he closed the door. Sally walked over to them and hugged both "It's good to see you again Sonic. Ralph."

"Nice to see me too. Well… what's left of it." Ralph joked.

Sally rolled her eyes and looked at Sonic "Ralph and I have been watching your adventures with Tails Sonic. Are you done?"

"Yah. We destroyed the last base yesterday."

"Good."

"But Tails thinks there might have been some robots leave before then to search for their "missing" master."

Sally nodded "Well… I'll tell my father about this. You do know everyone will just think Tails is making them to find a weakness right?"

Sonic sighed "Yah… I know."

They continued into the room and sitting on couches were the others: Knuckles, Rouge ( surprisingly), Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie. Sally whispered to Sonic "By the way. Bunnie and Antoine got engaged seven months ago."

Sonic walked over to the two "So Ant. I hear you and Bunnie here are in looooooove." Both began to blush as they stared at the hedgehog "What? Is it that embracing?"

Bunnie shook her head "No, suga… its jus'… we though' you never go' word."

Sonic smiled "Tails would never want me out of contact of my friends Bunnie."

Sally smiled too as she thought "_Well. He never said Tails let him know that. Good deception._" It has been the goal of Ralph, Sally, Sonic, and (secretly) Eggman to make the world see the two tailed fox as a hero not the person he use to be.

Bunnie became rigid hearing the name "Ah-ah guess."

"Pleaze do not mentio' ze fox." Antoine spoke up.

Sonic looked over at Sally "Apparently Ant also had an encouragement boost. I've missed so much."

Tails was on top of the building next to the apartment. He had binoculars in his hand and he looked at the group. He still felt connected with Sonic and wanted to see him smile when he opened one of his gifts. The fox wanted to see this smile and compare it to the one Sonic will give him when Tails got him his gift.

Tails put it down as the whole group was called in for breakfast. (Tails can read lips) Miles then looked around; he wore his long coat to cover his two tails and a hood to cover most of his face.

The fox heard a scream and looked down. A mother was trying to get her son who was about to be crushed by and oncoming car. The fox leapt off the building and spun his Tails quickly. Right before the car struck the child Tails grabbed him and pulled him out of the way.

Once the car passed the mother ran across the road to her child. Tails picked him up and gave him to the crying mother. The mother looked up about to thank him, but the process of saving the child had blown his hood off so the mother actually screamed and ran away once she recognized him.

Tails curled his fists as tears started to come out. He threw the hood over his head again and shot up and out of sight in the clouds. The fox soon landed near a store and went in. He still had his hood on as he walked in so no one stared at him for long.

Tails walked around and bought the items he was looking for and as he got to the counter he set them down. The cashier added up the numbers and the fox paid it. Miles then left the store with his bought items he set out by running again. "_I wonder how Silver is doing._"

_**The Future**_

Silver was in Blaze's apartment learning everything he should have if it weren't for Destructor. Blaze had been trying to help him and even got through explaining what the holiday was (Christmas as well). It was actually Blaze's job to teach Silver everything she could about what time is suppose to be presently (Yes, she gets paid to do that. And since Silver doesn't know about finance and money he has to live with Blaze, separate rooms though. This makes the grey hedgehog uncomfortable)

Blaze had gotten two bottles of Root beer. And gave Silver one "Okay." She twisted the cap to the left and with some effort was able to twist it off. "See? It's easy."

"Why does it make that sound?" Silver looked perplexed.

She giggled trying to hold in laughter "The carbon dioxide in the liquid is escaping from the water and bottle creating that noise."

"So… Wait. This is soda?"

"Yes. The type of soda is called Root beer. You've heard of this?"

Silver shrugged "Eggman mentioned soda and we talked about if you shake it, it starts building up pressure."

Blaze put the cap back on the bottle and shook it for a while, afterwards she reopened it and fuzz started to come out. Silver jumped back in surprise and Blaze smiled "This is the "Pressure" the doctor mentioned. Shake it and the soda starts to build up. The fuzz is the sudden release of CO2 causing the gas and the water to come up all at the same time."

"Realy."

"Yep."

Silver grabbed his bottle and began to shake it. Blaze thought nothing of it; she only figured Silver wanted to see if he could do it. She only began to get worried and lower her ears against her head when the hedgehog wouldn't stop "Wh-what are you doing?"

As Silver continued to shake it quickly the hedgehog responded with a smile "Eggman also told me it you keep shaking it the cap will pop off."

"Yah, but that's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well… pop is too subtle of a word. It's more like "It explodes off the bottle."

"Oh. So I should stop?"

"Yes, please."

Silver nodded "Okay." But suddenly the cap want "**POP!**" and made a loud sound startling Silver as he toppled backward after shrieking. He dropped the bottle that began to fuzz very fast unlike Blaze's. The lavender cat stood up once the cap shoot off holding her head where the cap hit her.

She walked over to Silver who stood back up and said "I'm never doing that again."

Blaze smiled and shook her head. The cat walked over to the cupboards and pulled out two glasses. She poured equal amounts of her soda in each and gave a glass to Silver. The hedgehog smiled guiltily and blushed "Thanks."

Blaze, after taking a sip, replied "Merry Christmas."

Silver took a sip of his own, but delight spread across his face and he chugged the rest down. He took a breath "That was good. Oh, and a merry Christmas to you."

Blaze shrugged with a smile and pulled out two more bottles. She then said "You won't shake this one up, right."

Silver shook his head quickly "Ohhhhhhh no."

"Good." She handed him a bottle.

He looked at it and then thought for a moment. Blaze, after taking a gulp of Root beer, looked at Silver and looked sad "You don't want it?"

Silver shook his head "Oh, no. I want it, but I know someone who's never had Root beer and could use some Christmas cheer. Tails."

Blaze choked on her soda and began to cough. Silver's ears went down "_Oh great. Don't tell me they still hate Tails._"

"TAILS THE FOX? THE GREATEST HERO EVER KNOWN?"

Silver was shocked "Yah, Tails is a hero. I'm not sure about greatest since I don't know any other hero."

"Come on. He helped you defeat the Mysterious Villain."

"… Do you know… who the Mysterious Villain even was?"

"No. But all I have to know is that Tails is the reason that villain is gone."

Silver smiled "_Oh, boy. People forgot Tails was the villain. Ohhhh. I don't want to ruin his reputation here._ Well I want to give him this soda."

"Go ahead. I'd be honored to know my own gift to you went to him."

Silver's smile widened "Do you know where he lived?"

"Yah, pfff. Who doesn't? Oh… I mean besides you."

"Tell me."

_**Present**_

Tails looked across the street and into the apartment where Sonic was now just opening his gift. Sonic was shocked to see it was a chaos emerald and thanked the person who gave it to him. Tails put down the binoculars and had a frown on himself. It was now night time and he couldn't help but think that there was no way his gift would top that.

The fox left and went home.

Sonic began to pack his presents and put on his new coat from Amy it was blue, but darker than his original color. He also got a decretive sword from Ant, a sweater from Bunnie, a strange machine Rotor got him that Tails needs to explain, the chaos emerald from Knuckles, an expensive camera from Sally, nothing from Rouge (except a flirtatious move toward him), a prototype rifle from Ralph (the dog also gave a piece of paper to him that'll explain what the gun was later), and a flower crown from Cream and Cheese. Sonic knew what the flower crowns were since the fox told him during their adventures.

As Sonic was about to leave Sally stopped him and gave him four gifts as she whispered "Read the labels. Two from Ralph one to Tails and the other to Eggman. The other two are from me to Tails and the other to Eggman." Ralph and Sally were the only two who knew Eggman was still a good guy, only acting like a bad one.

Sonic winked and dashed off. He arrived home and opened the door "Tails. I'm back."

The fox was reading a news paper. "Where did you get that?" Sonic was surprised to see the news in front of Tails, especially since he doesn't receive the papers and it was today's.

The fox responded "I got it when I was walking around town. I also saw that special gift you got. The chaos emerald."

Sonic gulped. He then looked under the tree. There was a bottle of Root beer and a present labeled out to him (Not the bottle).

Sonic set Tails' presents under the tree and Eggman's on a table. Sonic then grabbed the gift and began to open it. Tails stiffened as he heard the wrapping paper rip. Sonic opened up the box inside and saw another machine. More complicated than Rotor's Sonic had no idea, not a clue, what this thing was. "Wow. Tails… What is this?"

The fox slid down his seat as if hopping that he could disappear and never comeback. His ears flattened again as he responded quietly "It's a chaos emerald locator."

Sonic's expression lightened and a giant smile widened across his face "You're kidding."

Tails heard the unbelief in his hero's voice and looked over to see the biggest and warmest smile he ever saw the hedgehog make "Y-yah. You put a chaos emerald on the top and if there is an emerald nearby it can detect it."

Sonic took his new emerald and placed it on top. The screen turned on and like a radar screen it showed power signatures nearby. It also said there was an emerald right where Sonic was standing, but not the one in the machine "Huh?"

The earth shook and a voice was heard crying out "HALLOOOOOO! Is anyone in there?"

Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes. He took off Amy's coat and walked outside with Tails right behind him "Hi Egghead."

"Eggman." The doctor corrected. Metal Sonic stood there with cracked ground under him. That must have been what caused the shake. "Now I will finally kill you. Metal, ATTACK!"

Sonic looked at the robot and saw that as it charged up to dash at him it winked. Sonic smiled and spin dashed. As the robot blasted forward it quickly maneuvered secretly so that Sonic didn't hit it too hard, but made it appear that he hit it. Metal then blasted away and Eggman looked over and watched him.

Tails flew up and looked at the doctor. Eggman turned around and was surprised "What are you up to brat?"

Tails knew Eggman didn't mean it and was only playing his evil part, but it still hurt. Tails smiled and swung his Tails. The twin-tails smacked Eggman's pod causing him to fly away as he screamed "I'll get you both for this."

Sonic and Tails laughed and walked back into their house and waited. Eggman and Metal soon teleported into the house with gifts. "One for Tails and one for you."

Eggman gave Tails his gift while Metal gave Sonic his. Sonic took it and said "I find it suspicious that the robot gives me mine."

Eggman sighed and snatched the gift and then gave it back "Better."

As Sonic took it he said "I was only joking."

Tails opened his gift and it was the "World's Most Difficult Puzzles." Tails smiled "Thanks Eggman."

"You're welcome."

Sonic opened his "A puzzle book?"

Eggman slapped himself "No, no! It's a riddle book."

"Yah. Riddles are puzzles."

"Not realy."

"They make you puzzled."

"That doesn't make it a puzzle."

Tails handed Eggman a gift "What? For me? Realy?"

Tails smiled and said "Alright I'll take it back."

Eggman took it "No, no. I was surprised that's all." Eggman opened it. It was another machine. Sonic was confused, but Eggman wasn't "Wow! Thanks Tails, this will come in handy for when I shall "Finally take over the world"."

"What is it?"

"Just a machine part I'm missing for my generator."

"Oh. Here, from Sally and Ralph."

"Ah. Good people, good people… A notebook, for designs for my robots I guess, and… a toolbox from Ralph I bet."

Tails opened his gift from Ralph "He gave me a toolbox. So… yah. He gave you a toolbox."

Eggman shrugged "Lack of imagination."

Sonic looked over at metal "My gift to you is not destroying you."

"Same." Was the robot's response.

Eggman walked over to the soda bottle with a note on top and he knelt down to read it. He began to laugh "HO, HO, HO, HO! He makes me laugh."

Sonic grabbed Tails and put him next to Eggman and took a picture. Eggman was surprised "What was that for?"

"You sound like Santa Clause. You look like Santa Clause. So you must be Santa Clause."

"I AM NOT!... Uhhhhh. Let us leave Metal."

As they were about to teleport away Sonic said "Next time get a white beard, and you might fool us."

They were soon gone. Sonic walked over to the bottle and read it as well. He laughed and gave Tails it "Here, it's from Silver."

The fox took it with a confused expression. It read:

"Hi Tails. It's me. Silver. I'm sorry that I couldn't meet in person. You weren't home when I came. Anyways. I know you never had soda before and so I wanted to give you this Root beer. Blaze in my present, or your future said it would be an honor. Also refrain from shaking the bottle. It might cause it to turn into a bomb and scare the living life out of you once it goes off. Drink carefully, also enjoy. Because I think this type of soda is delicious, DELICIOUS!"

Tails smiled and flipped the card over that read something Eggman and Sonic didn't see. It read:

"Also, Blaze here is hot. You know. Cute, beautiful. That sort of stuff. I just can't bring myself to say anything to her without it being related to you guys. I was hoping you could come here and help me. Thanks

-Silver

Tails smiled but dropped it when he saw Sonic. He was pointing a camera at him "OHHHHH! Come on Tails. Pleeeeeeeease. Smile."

"No."

"Come on. Camera shy?"

"I don't want to be in a photo."

"That's a big yes."

Tails lifted his hand and blocked the camera view "Put it down Sonic."

"Nah-uh."

"Fine, but I'm not smiling."

Tails looked at the bottle and Sonic snapped the picture. The fox tensed and rolled his eyes. He opened it and sipped "_Whoa! Yum._" Tails almost smiled, but his face did give away that he liked the drink. Sonic snapped another picture. Tails lowered his drink and said "Cut it out."

"One more?"

"No… hey Sonic. Look at this."

Tails lifted the bottle and the hero read it. He then breathed in his own spit in surprise and began to cough. Tails took the camera as Sonic began to pound his chest to stop cough and he heard a click and turned to see Tails holding the camera smiling.

Sonic smiled and started to laugh still coughing. Sonic straitened and took the camera "You little sneak. I can't believe that."

Tails smiled, but quickly hid it when he saw Sonic raise the camera "DANG IT! Almost had you."

Tails looked at the bottle "Yah. The expiration date is long, LONG into the future."

Sonic cocked his head with a cocky smiled "I wonder why."

They both giggled a little bit and Tails followed Sonic to their separate bedrooms.

_**Another Dimension**_

Blaze the Cat, guardian of the sol emeralds, has the power of pyrokinesis, and princess, stood in her castle looking out. It was peaceful, mainly because she had defeated Eggman Nega again, but still, it was peaceful. She turned around and began to walk away in till the planet shook. The lavender cat swung around and looked out the window. There was a hug light in the distance like the color was fading on paper, but almost as soon as she saw it, it was gone. She was confused.

She walked over to a guard who also saw that "HEY! Send a search party over there to see what that was." She never realy got along with anyone because of her duties as guardian of the sol emeralds and feeling separate because of her powers. So it was safe to say she has no friends, nor did she have any friends.

The guard nodded as he sweated and ran off. She sighed and walked over to her bedroom, but where the light was stood a robot. The robot was completely black and skinny. It was slightly bigger than Sonic and it looked around with its evil red eyes. He pressed a button on his wrist, but stopped when he heard voices.

"Sheesh. That princess, she is rude and cruel." A completely black hedgehog said this he also had blue eyes.

The other was a bird "Yah, but at least she goes around protecting people."

"HA! That isn't protection for the people. She's only doing that because she thinks Eggman Nega is after the emeralds she guards."

"Realy? Man, so much for the protecting princess I've heard about."

They began to search the area, but the robot had disappeared, but there were no trees or hills to hide him. The shrugged and turned around, but then two red eyes came on from out of nowhere and slowly his armor became visible and out of cloak mode. He walked behind the hedgehog and scanned him.

Once they left, they didn't notice the robot suddenly change from robot look to a black hedgehog look with purple eyes (Because red and blue make purple). The robot, now hedgehog looking robot, pressed his wrist again and he said "Alpha One calling Phi (F-ie)."

"Yes?" Said a lighter tone yet still dark.

"I found the dimension and have a new form. When am I forced back?"

"In five seconds."

"Good. This world will be destroyed as well."

He lowered his wrist and then in another, yet in a smaller scale, flash of white light. Disappeared.

Done. Sorry this chapter was long, hope you enjoyed it, I thought it would be a great idea to post this chapter on Christmas. Please review. Let me know how I'm doing at least. I know there are typos, but I don't go back and immediately fix them. I would much rather finish the story first.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own anything that relates to Sonic except my own made up designs like Alpha One, Phi, Ralph, and Destructor or any other robots I made up to be specific. This will be shorter than the last one I swear.

Chapter 2

Miles "Tails" Prower was messing around with his plane, he was wearing goggle that were placed over his head instead of his eyes. The Tornado, he named it, was probably the best plane he has ever made yet. He has made many other aircrafts, but he couldn't help but prefer this old one as he builds more upgrades into it. He and Sonic were on different missions against Eggman every once in a while and they would almost always take this plane. They received a note from him that explained how, Tails' Christmas gift had helped a lot. Now that the fox thinks about it, Eggman's "attempts" feel more like he was really trying.

They have been against Shadow the Hedgehog as well. He almost destroyed the planet, but thanks to the help of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles (Who hated meeting the fox again and almost hit him if it weren't for Sonic, but they did fight over it, physically fight), Rouge, Eggman, and surprisingly Shadow to stop it. Amy had convinced Shadow that what he was doing was wrong and Maria would be most disappointed in him.

During the adventure Shadow had "killed" himself saving everyone, but later Tails found the hedgehog still alive. Eggman shrugged it off. He'll never be partners with him again.

Tails knelt down next to the other side of the plane and heard Sonic come in "Hi Sonic. Need anything?"

"Not realy, but I do have a riddle for you." Ever since Eggman got Sonic that riddle book the hedgehog has been trying it to find difficult ones for his little brother.

Tails shrugged "Shoot."

"Okay. I'll go get the riffle Ralph gave me."

Tails rolled his eyes "No. Go ahead say the riddle."

"Okay. If a blue house is made of blue bricks, a yellow house is made of yellow bricks, and a pink house, like Amy's-." Tails snickers at the remark still turned away from Sonic as the hedgehog continued "A pink house is made of pink bricks, what is a greenhouse made of?"

"Glass."

"Dang, you're good."

"Come one. It's obvious, a greenhouse holds plants inside and has to be made of glass in order to let sunlight through."

"You're the smart one. How about a joke then."

"Go ahead."

"What do you call a fake pasta?"

"… I don't know." Tails tightened a bolt.

"An impasta."

Tails looked down with a smile and shook his head, but Sonic continued "Did you hear about the joke about the roof?... Never mind, it's over your head."

Tails looked up with his smiled and continued working, but the blue blur had another "What three kinds of candy do you find at school?... Nerds, DumDums, and Smarties."

Tails looked at Sonic, but then there was a flash and Tails blinked. Sonic had his camera ready the whole time and had finally got Tails in a picture… **with a smile.** The fox jumped up "SONIC!"

"What. That looked good. Come on. Look how cute you look." Sonic showed the picture.

Tails went to grab it, but Sonic pulled it away. Tails jumped after him yelling "DELEAT THAT PICTURE!"

"Okay, okay… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yah."

"No. Do it right **NOW!**"

"No can do. Sally has called us. Someone has been stealing the chaos emeralds from the "secret" hiding places. Come on."

As the fox followed he said pointing at Sonic "I'm not going to forget about that picture Sonic."

"I bet."

Sonic blasted out and Tails was not far behind.

…

Sally stood in front of the palace. There was a loud boom and Sonic was right in front of her "Hi, Sal. You called?" Then there was one more bang and Tails was right next to him. The guards there began to rush at the fox but Sally saw them "STOP! The fox is fine. Leave him alone."

The guards obeyed. The fox only looked at them sinisterly. Sally then noticed the goggles on the fox "What's with the goggles?"

Tails looked surprise and grabbed them "Oh, jeez. I'm sorry. I forgot I had them on."

"Forget it Tails. Keep them. You look fine with them. Now on to business. The chaos emeralds we have had, you know, the three we locked in our vaults. We have two missing. The last one is at the Java Plaza."

"That tall building?"

"Sonic, they're all tall."

"I know, I was kidding sheesh. No one can take a joke."

A messenger suddenly came "Your highness… uh." He then spotted the fox who turned from keen to angry when he realized why the man has hesitated, or **IS** hesitating.

Sally flew her arms in the air and yelled "JUST GET IT OUT! WON'T YOU PEOPLE ACCEPT TAILS NOW!? HE'S NO LONGER THE PERSON HE USE TO BE!"

"The Java Plaza emerald is being hit right now."

Sally only looked shocked. Sonic looked back at her "Want us to go ahead to the plaza?"

Sally shook her head "YES!"

Tails smiled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger "That was one of Sonic's sarcastic jokes Sal."

"Ohhhhh. JUST STOP THE CRINIMALS."

"On it." Sonic blasted away.

_**The Java Plaza**_

Three birds flew out of an open vault on floating boards. One was a green male hawk, the other a purple female swallow, and a big grey albatross. The green hawk turned and yelled over the wind to the swallow "Hey Wave. There security truly sucks, don't it."

The swallow, Wave, rolled her eyes and groaned out "It is completely embarrassing. Especially since the so called "security" belongs to a large dumb king nut-case."

The albatross flew next to her "Was that a pun. The king's a squirrel so it must be a pun."

The hawk and swallow yelled at him "HE'S A CHIPMUNK, STORM."

The grey bird placed a finger below his beak as if he was thinking with a puzzled expression "Opps."

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and Storm was blasted off his board by a pair of gloved hands. Another pair of gloved hands pushed Wave and she fell as well. The hawk stopped and looked to see Sonic over Storm and Tails over Wave.

Sonic smiled and said "Where you gliding off to green penguin."

"I'M A HAWK."

"Whatever."

Tails was watching this as he kept his person on the ground with his hands and only looked at her when she yelled "HEY! **GET OFF!**"

Tails quickly looked down and noticed where his hands were, on her chest. The fox jumped back and forced his hands together behind his back squeezing them tightly trying to hurt them for doing that. His ears fell and a sweat drop fell from his head "Ohh… I'm so sorry."

Wave got up, giving him an ice-cold glare, and swiped the area the fox touched as if it was infected.

Storm, who was under Sonic's foot, threw the hedgehog on top of him. Sonic went flying "WAAA-OHHHHHH!"

The fox's ears flew up at that sound and looked at his flying friend "TAILS! A little help would be niiiiice."

Tails took off and in a matter of a second held Sonic still in the air. They came down and watched the two birds get back on their boards. Before taking off the birds looked at the two with anger in their face. Wave though, before following them, gave the fox a not so nice gesture.

Sonic looked down at Tails and nudged the fox "She likes you."

Tails gave a dirty look at him in response. Sonic sped off saying "Come on. Time to tell her you love her too."

As Tails followed he said "Hardy-har har. Very funny."

"Who's joking."

"Wait- WHAT!"

"I was, Tails. I was joking."

"Don't **do** that."

"Whoo."

They passed the birds who stopped in surprise. Sonic spun around front of them and stopped as if he intended that. Tails soon stopped alongside his brother and crossed his arms.

The hawk was stroking his chin "You must be that Sonic the hedgehog."

"Wow. Worst fan ever."

"I'M NOT A FAN!"

"Well you're surly not cheerful."

The hawk looked as if he was about ot lunge at the blue hero in till Wave got in the way "That's enough. How about we introduce our selves first."

The hawk straitened up and patted his own shoulder "Right, right. We are the Babylon Rouges."

Tails tilted his head toward Sonic "Batty pirates apparently."

"We are not BATS squirt." Wave coiled her fists.

"You steal right?" All of them didn't even nod, so the fox continued "So you are therefore called pirates."

Sonic smiled "Hey Tails. Why are pirates called pirates?"

Tails noticed the humor in Sonic's voice and smiled "I don't know."

"Because they arrrrrrrrr." Sonic and Tails began to snigger. The three birds now blasted at them and struck them. Wave made sure she got Tails and slammed him into a wall "That's for earlyier creep."

Tails rubbed his head and opened one eye to stare at her "I said I was sorry."

The hawk had Sonic and smiled "How does it feel to have nothing to say."

Sonic looked up with a glare replying "I don't know, that has never happened to me." The blue hero pushed up and flipped over the front of the board so his feet were in front striking the bird trying to mock him.

Storm charged at the hero as he got up dazed. Wave looked over from her pinned victim to the fight allowing Tails to open a panel in her board. He messed with the circuitry. Suddenly her board flipped and she fell.

Wave looked over at the fox to see he held a remote. He pressed a button and her board flew over and struck the albatross and he fell off. The green hawk got up and wave yelled at him "JET! WE NEED TO GO! THEY'RE TOO MUCH!"

Jet, as it appears, looked at her with anger. He was about to argue, but soon Sally and other gaurds were running up at them. Jet began to sweat "Fine!" He pressed a button on his wrist "Doc. We need assistance down here."

Suddenly the sun faded away. Sally and the guards stopped and looked up. Eggman's new Egg-carrier hovered above them. A green beamed down and snatched the three thieves. The boards followed as well.

Tails was about to use his remote, but Wave took her board and ripped out the unite the fox placed in it and gave him a dirty look. As the metal, round doors rotated shut Sonic smirked and bumped Tails "She defiantly digs you."

Tails glared at him. Sally walked up still looking at the carrier "What is that? Eggman is with them?"

Tails was patting his finger on his bottom lip "They must be ahead of us."

One of the guards whispered to the another "I bet the fox was in on it."

Suddenly a metallic hand slapped the guard "Take that back." Ralph stood there in his black armor; he also has been wearing a dark trench coat to make him appear more intimidating. He has also been busy doing secret missions for Princess Sally with a group he was allowed in called Team Dark. This includes Rouge, Omega (One of Eggman's robots he programmed to be helpful and gave it to Sally), and Shadow (Amy recommended him so Sally made him part of the group, but he is still left out like Tails, except treated better. Knowing slightly how Shadow Feels Tails sometimes visits him trying to be his friend, but the hedgehog ignores the fox not realy caring).

Speaking of Team Dark the whole group was there and Rouge was looking crossly at Tails. Omega slightly waved and Shadow only stood there with his arms crossed with the same old scary emotionless face. The fox said hi but the dark hedgehog ignored him yet again and said to Sonic "We're now assigned to the case Sonic so you might as well just drop it."

"Last time we had a fight I won. So maybe Tails and I are better suited for this."

Sally stepped forward "Woah, woah, woah. Who assigned you?"

"The king." Rouge replied "What is that thing doing here." She pointed at Tails.

Tails only stood there looking irritated. Rouge flew over and continued "No one wants you around, sicko. Crawl to your grave and die."

Tails looked up at her "Ladies first."

Shadow let out a small grunt "Looks like he got you."

"I'm not done." Rouge tried to continue but Sonic walked in front of her and with an expression of pure rage and savagery he said "**Yes… you… are.**"

Rouge lowered her ears in fright and backed off. Omega soon boomed out "Maybe we should work together."

Ralph almost yelled when Shadow opened his mouth "Yah. Good idea."

Sonic smiled "How does it feel to be the only good person on the team Ralph?"

"Terrible. Shadow doesn't realy care and so Rouge can get him to do whatever and Omega doesn't know bad to good and only cares about getting missions done. So… I have little leverage, but it's enough. I have been through worst."

Sonic shrugged "True."

Eggman's laugh was then heard. "OH, HO, HO, HO!"

"Santa?" This time Ralph said it.

Eggman continued "Hello people of Mobius. I am Doctor Eggman. Scientific genius."

"Nooooo. I thought he was the tooth fairy."

Shadow closed his eyes and sharply spoke "Ralph! Shut-up!"

The doctor continued "I am holding the World Grand Prix. A race where you are only allowed to use Extreme Gear as the racing transportation."

"Now he's just making up words."

"SERIOUSLY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Shadow yelled.

The Doctor finished without Ralph's comments "Extreme Gear are boards that can hover above ground and if fallen off a high place it can slow your decent, but cannot fly. It is faster than cars though." The screen showed a picture of a board. Tails looked at it quickly; he had designed something like that, but was unwilling to test it.

Eggman continued "I have picked three of the fastest racers on these boards I could find. Jet the Hawk," a picture appeared with the green hawk "Wave the Swallow," Showed a picture of the purple Swallow "and Storm the Albatross." And a picture of the big grey bird appeared. "These are the best I could find, so there are no amateurs allowed like… cough… Sonic."

Sonic rolled his eyes "Riiiiigght."

"To enter this contest to see who is the fastest, you are required to have a chaos emerald for each person entering and the winner takes all. These three already have there's, so get the last four. To enter, you shall find me at the Prix's racing arena. The new one in the desert. Cha-cha. And may the fastest thing alive win. Oh… and no cheating." Eggman ended the last two sentences slowly.

The screen went to commercials and the giant warship flew off. Sally looked at Sonic and the others "Those are our thieves."

"Well. Me and Tails are definitely entering." Sonic stated.

"No. He's not." Rouge snapped.

"Okay. He won't and the only person who can make that board will not make one. Boo-hoo. How will we race?"

"… fine. He can join." The bat sighed

Shadow stepped forward "I know you and the fox have a chaos emerald already." He pulled out his favorite emerald, the green one "But I have mine as well. So I'll be joining your group for now."

"… Yay? So it's a double hedgehog with a double tailed fox team. So we're a double team. No offense." Sonic looked at Tails.

The fox shrugged "None taken."

Ralph piped up "That leaves the red emerald."

Sonic looked at him "That won't matter. Someone else can join if they want, but they'll lose. Tails, I know you have a design for something like that. I saw the blueprint."

"Well…" The golden fox began to tap his teeth "I did make one, but I didn't want to test it out."

Shadow didn't care "How fast can you make better ones."

"About… a day."

"Start right now."

"I need to be at my lab."

"Then get to your lab. We don't know how to ride these things, so we need to get use to it… quickly."

"I can make create items in it to make it eais-."

"Whatever, just start." The black and red striped hedgehog walked away with his team, Ralph looking back apologetic. Sonic watched them leave and looked back at Tails "You don't have to."

"I will. Eggman is obviously up to something. We need to stop him."

Sally just stood by and watched "Um… can I do anything?"

"Just look for the red emerald. It can't be far. Tails and I will start working on the boards. Come on buddy." They both blasted off.

But off in the distance a pure black hedgehog flipped a red emerald in his hand. His purple eyes watched the two go "Interesting. A grand prix. Very interesting. I would love to join." He then smiled as he turned and walked away, and in a flash… he was gone.

Done. Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy. You all should know who that pure black hedgehog is if you read the last chapter. Chapter 3 coming up.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Sonic or his friends.

Chapter 3

"THAT FOX IS A STINKING PERVERT!" Wave the Swallow was pacing back and forth with curled fists, rage boiling in her veins.

Dr. Eggman watched her as if he was being her psychiatrist. The doctor then rubbed his forehead "_Why won't she just let it go? It wasn't on purpose._"

Wave continued to scream just as Jet and Storm walked in. Jet closed his eyes and shook in annoyance "STOP COMPLAINING WAVE!"

Wave turned and glared at him. Jet didn't seem to falter "He touched you. So what? We can use that to our advantage?" Doctor Eggman raised a brow. "Just seduce him into a spell and see if you can steel something from them. Like one of the emeralds."

Eggman slapped his forehead making a commotion. Everyone turned to him "You three honestly have no idea what happened." Eggman lowered his hand "He touched you on accident, he didn't realize what he did. He was aiming for your shoulders. He is quite new to the extremely fast running. Besides, I know him. He's not thinking of you as attractive. He has too many problems of his own to worry about."

The three birds continued to stare at him "Just forget about the seduce thing Wave." Jet turned to his female companion.

Wave scoffed "Gladly."

Storm just looked at the two "Uh… what happened?"

The hawk and swallow looked up toward their giant friend "Nothing."

"Uh… okay."

Eggman soon stood from his chair "Aright. Since we got that out of the way, you three should work on practice."

Jet wheeled back head giving an expression of shock and bewilderment "Practice? But like you said, "we are the best"."

"Sonic and Tails are quite the team. They can get around a lot, and Tails is one of the smartest animals I know."

Jet laughed "Wave can make a board a hundred times better than your foxy foe."

Eggman's face suddenly went to sinister and the room felt as if the room went dark "**Do not… I repeat, do NOT! Underestimate him JET! You have no idea what he's capable of.**"

Jet and his gang sweated "He-hey! I was just kidding. Here, we'll go practice."

As they left the room Eggman sat down and rested his head on his hand "I really need to work on my anger problems." He then continued in his head "_I just hate it when people slur at Tails._"

_**Tails Workshop**_

Miles "Tails" Prower, the golden two-tailed fox, put down his screwdriver Sonic had given back to him on the day Destructor was defeated. He then lifted the final board with golden paint. It was his board, but he was proud of it. He set it down and looked at the black and blue board he had finished last night. Yep, he had no sleep. AGAIN!

Sonic came in and gently picked the fox up scolding him "No sleep again, buddy? You'll soon kill yourself if you keep this up."

Tails tried to keep a straight face, but his eyelids kept drooping and his face was quite noticeably pale even with the fur covering it. "I'm not… Uahhhhhh… tired." He yawned.

Sonic smiled "Oh really? I bet."

The door suddenly burst open and Shadow marched in. Sonic jumped up with a mocking salute as Tails just stood there with a hunched back and bent knees trying desperately to stay awak. Shadow walked past Tails as if he wasn't there causing his ears to go limp and placed ontop of his head which lowered with a pained expression.

Shadow stopped and looked at Sonic who was still in a mocking salute. He then walked off "You might to stop that Sonic, before you hurt yourself."

"Only by laughing too hard." Sonic put his hand down.

The blue hedgehog looked over at Tails to see his pained expression and began to worry "You alright, bro?"

Tails looked at Sonic from the corner of his eye "Yah… I'm fine."

"Yah, right… Is it because you're tired."

"Y-yes."

"You're not good at the lying part anymore buddy."

"J-just drop it."

"Are these the boards?" The two looked over at Shadow to see him holding the black board in his hands, inspecting it.

Tails walked over and said "Yep. They are ready for you to try them out. That one is for you, the blue one is for Sonic, and the yellow one is for me."

Shadow looked over at Tails board "That looks thicker than these."

Tails looked worried "Ya-yah it is. I just want you guys to win, not me."

Shadow looked at the fox for a long while. Then he broke the awkward silence "It doesn't matter which of us wins. As long as it's one of us."

He then took it out side. Sonic ran and got his board, while Tails just went out to watch. Shadow looked at his board "How does this thing work?"

Tails walked over to him "Here." He took it and put it on the ground "Now step roughly on the foot pads you see."

Shadow slammed his foot on one of the pads and suddenly metal plating wrapped its self around his foot trapping it. The black hedgehog was shocked and tried to pull his leg out by lifting it and trying to shake the board off.

Tails covered his mouth to hid a chuckle "Calm down Shadow it's suppose to do that. Otherwise you would fall off the board once it blasts away."

Shadow stared at the fox as he lowered his leg down in till it rested on the grass. He then stomped his other foot on the last pad to have it wrapped around, but this time the board make a whirling sound as if an engine was beginning to power up. The board and Shadow began to lift "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shadow started swing his arms trying to balance.

Soon the hedgehog fell back, but the board swung with him and lifted up so he hung upside down without hitting the ground. Shadow opened his eyes to see the fox chuckling silently trying to contain it. Sonic on the other hand was out right bursting with laughter, rolling on the grass and holding his sides.

Shadow could feel his blood going to his head, building up pressure there in till it felt as if it was going to explode "OKAY! How do I get back up right?"

Tails lowered his hands and cleared his throat "Just press your back foot against the pad. It's also a button. Just make sure you press with your toes."

Shadow obeyed and the board swiftly put him back up right. Shadow flung his arms again, but this time he didn't fall. Shadow looked down and smiled "Hm. Not bad."

Then there was a voice in the air "Come on Shadow sing with me "I Believe I can Flyyyyyyyy. I believe I can touch the sky-iieeeee.""

"STOP SINGING RALPH!"

The armored dog stepped up onto the top stair "Come on. It's a good song." Rouge and Omega soon followed.

Sonic was then floating in the air "Whoa, WHOA!"

He fell, but pressed his board so he did a 360 turn and was upright again. He regained his balanced "Heh. Not as easy as it looks, huh?"

Sonic lowered his eyelids looking at the speaker, Shadow. Tails came back out with his board and he was in the air, but he put it on differently. He jumped in the air with his legs bending toward the side. He then slammed the board into his feet and made them upright again so he stayed in the air.

Shadow and Sonic stared at him "… How did you?"

"You two can do it too, you just need practice. It will help in the race. I call it the jump start."

Rough rolled her eyes and scoffed. Sonic turned and glared at her. She then looked away up into the sky. Sonic then giggled and turned back to his friend.

Confused, Rouge looked to her right and then became angered. Ralph tried to pull his fingers back from her head, which were trying to make it appear as if she had bunny ears. Small ones at least.

Tails looked down at his board "Okay. So you know what that right back switch does."

Sonic looked down at his feet "Right back switch?"

"Your right foot goes on the back and your left goes on the front."

Sonic looked shocked and began to blush and laugh in embracement. Tails then looked bored "You did the opposite."

"Hee, hee."

"Alright. Third lesson. How to get off the board."

Tails bent down and pushed the top of the foot locks. The board gently fell down and opened up once it landed. The two hedgehogs copied and soon everyone stepped off their board. Sonic grabbed his board and tried the jump start, but his feet hit the wrong part of the board and so he just fell and quickly landed on his feet.

Shadow tired it too, but the same result as Sonic. The blue blur looked at the golden fox "Uh… Tails. How did you do that."

"Practice."

"Wait. YOU DID THAT LAST NIGHT?"

"Yahhhhh?" Tails began to look worried.

Sonic slapped himself in the forehead "Will you ever take care of yourself?"

"Well, unlike you two, when I first tried it I fell on my face and back."

Shadow looked back at his board and then tried it again. He bounced his feet and they were sent in front of him so he landed in a sitting position. Sonic looked at Shadow and grinned "Your buns burning?"

"Well, you try it hedgehog."

"Alright… I will."

Sonic jumped up and got one of his feet in, but the other missed slightly hitting the pad on the side so it started. It lifted him up and turned off so he fell forward onto his face. Tails just looked at his friend as he pulled his face out of the mud "And that's how you fall on your face with this board."

Sonic wipped his face and spat out some of the muck. "You mind… uhhh, ikk… disgusting goo."

"Mud?" Shadow stood.

"Whatever. Look, Tails. You mind showing us that jump thing again."

"The Jump Start? Okay."

Tails stepped back and jumped up and correctly placed his feet and was in the air once more "Your turn."

Shadow lifted one foot to look at the bottom, and then the other. He placed his board gently on one foot to measure and looked up at Tails. He took a step back and jumped up. He correctly placed his feet and was in the air. He looked down at a baffled blue hedgehog.

Sonic scratched his head "Show off."

Sonic did the same. He took a step back can jumped. He correctly placed his feet, but he didn't strike the pads hard enough, and so he fell on his back. After several tries Sonic was finally in the air, but he was also in pain. Shadow smiled "Your buns burning yet?"

"Leave me alone."

"Alright. The board is basic and so it is easy to learn, but as you two can see. Not easy to master. The right back switch levels you so that the bottom is facing a solid object, may it be a wall, floor or ceiling. You can even do loops with it. If you don't push it, it will just slow down when it doesn't have much to push up against. There are three more switches. Right front is for backing up and for a quick break if need be. The last two are on the left leg pad. Back is for accelerating forward and the front is for full blast which is faster than the accelerator could ever be."

Sonic scratched his chin "So the blaster is as fast as this thing can go?"

"Yep, but don't hold it for too long, it will over heat and the board will turn it off quickly and vent it. If it continued to heat, the circuitry will get ruined."

Shadow spoke up "What if we wanted to ride on a rail or something to that appearance?"

Tails moved his legs to position the board like he was standing on the ground "First move it in a position like this. The pads and foot locks are rotatable. Press the back right and back left and it will ride up against any round or flat surface that can be slippery like metal or light particles. Riding a rail is quick so you should try to work on that skill."

Tails jumped up, touched the foot lock's top and fell off his board onto the ground with his board under his arm. He looked back up to see surprised faces "Don't worry about this trick. I built a coarse for you guys to practice on. You can go over there and work. Oh, and before you go. The accelerator, you know the left back switch."

Shadow rolled his eyes and boringly said "Yes."

"Well its just like a car accelerator. You can press it lightly and it will slowly move forward, but the harder you push it the-."

"Faster it goes, yah, yah. We know." Tails lowered his ears as Shadow then pressed the accelerator slowly to go to the portal teleporter to take him to the coarse.

Sonic looked at Tails worryingly "S-sorry about that bud. I don't think he realizes he's hurting you."

Tails rubbed his check to wipe of tears "Yah right."

Sonic lowered his ears and then flew off after Shadow. Ralph then patted Tails' shoulder "Calm down Tails. He doesn't know he is hurting you. He doesn't even know about "The Mysterious Villain." The hedgehog hasn't even heard of it."

Rouge walked past "He should, so that he could hurt you more."

Ralph bent down and picked up mud "Hey Batgirl."

Rouge turned to receive muck plating all over her face "Enjoy the mud pie."

Tails smiled a bit knowing he at least has one friend at his side.

Up in the air though Jet and his gang were watching them. Jet turned to Wave "Umm… Our boards don't look like theirs."

Wave looked back at the board in Tails' hand "Its too thick to worry about. That weight will slow them down."

"Not his board. Sonic and that black hedgehog's board are thinner, but yet they are different."

Wave shrugged "It could be bad, but it could good. Those boards are different. They might be slower."

Jet looked back down at the work shop "I'm not sure about that. Those words Eggman spoke are still haunting my mind."

Wave laughed "What "He is the smartest animal I have ever met."?"

"Jet Shook his head "No. The "Do not underestimate him." one."

"Bunch of baloney. I'm the best extreme gear specialist there is. He's just making them."

Wave then flew off. Storm looked after her and then back at Jet "What do we do Boss?"

Jet turned around and flew off "Practice. We may need it. I'll also ask Wave to upgrade our boards." He turned to Storm "Just to be safe." The green hawk then blasted after Wave.

Storm looked down and the workshop "What? I don't see how they're so tough." He then fired after his two friends.

_**A week later**_

Shadow and Sonic walked out of Tails' workshop after retrieving their boards. Sonic looked over at Shadow and spoke "So Shadow. How do you like the board?"

"Fine. But I prefer running. I'm faster when I run."

Sonic raised a finger and swung it side to side "Ah, ah Shadow. That is cheating."

The hedgehog looked at Sonic "Whatever."

They entered the portal and looked at the track. There was something like a yellow blur out there doing the race. They continued to watch in till it crashed right in front of them. Both hedgehogs jumped back a few feet away, dropped their boards, and got into a fighting stance.

Tails was their coughing in the dust. His board was locked against his feet, yet he sat on the ground. Sonic relaxed and walked over to his friend "Jeppers Tails, you scared us."

"I wasn't scared."

"You still scared us, but some of us are unwilling to admit it." Sonic offered a hand and Tails took it. He stood up on top of the board.

Sonic looked over the dirty fox "What happened? Shouldn't you be floating?"

Tails jumped up while pressing the accelerator and the board hummed to life floating him upward. Tails bent down and pressed the locks to free him and fell off. He looked at the two hedgehogs "Something cracked the board and so dirt got in it causing it to shutdown. If that happens I built a system so you can press the accelerator to reactivate."

"We saw that." Shadow picked his board back up.

Sonic dusted his friend off "Well why were you trying it today?"

"You didn't see the commercial? Eggman announced that all racers are to report to the Grand Prize Stadium to be announced in. I was hoping to find any problems before we go because we have to be ridding these."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, then both dashed at the start of the track and jump started. They ran the whole coarse as if racing one another. In the end Sonic came back first. The blue hedgehog got out of the foot locks and turned around to point at Shadow as he landed "HA! Beat ch-ya."

Shadow landed in front of his nemesis "This isn't a race Sonic. Its practice."

"Oh is it? Or are you a sore loser?"

Tails looked up annoyed after finishing the repairs of his board "Seriously you guys?"

Both hedgehogs looked at the golden fox as he stood "Lets just go there."

"On the boards?"

"Not at first, it's a long travel, It'll be faster on foot then when we see the stadium we'll have to jump start and get there quickly."

Unexpectedly a light appeared around them and they were inside a ship. Eggman stood in front of them with a grin "Hello Sonic and co."

Shadow stepped forward with a growl "**You!**"

"Nice to meet you once more Shadow. I'm here to give you a lift to the stadium. I knew Sonic and Tails would join, I wasn't so sure about you though, Shadow."

The black hedgehog only glared at the doctor. Eggman looked at the trio and said "But I was also expecting Knuckles. Where is the forth one. Or more importantly, where is the seventh chaos emerald."

Sonic pointed at the fat doctor "Don't you have it?"

Eggman shook his head. Sonic and Tails looked at each other. Shadow only continued to stare at Eggman, but the "evil" scientist stepped away and the three they were going to face off against stood there.

Sonic smiled at Jet; Jet grinned at Sonic. Tails showed no emotion toward Wave, while she gave him a death glare. Storm was looking at Shadow trying to study him, but Shadow looked as if he was off in his own world with the expression of boredom.

Shadow walked forward "You look like you can be strong."

"I am strong."

"Really?" The black and red striped hedgehog replied with a hint of doubt.

Storm curled his fist "I am."

"You remind me of Knuckles. Hot tempered, a nuisance,… and one big dumb imbecile."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"You mean "No I am not.""

Storm charged and Shadow dodged the first punch and blocked the second. He then jumped above the giant bird and kicked him. Storm flew across the room and struck the computer. The albatross stood up looking bewildered and hurt. The black hedgehog scoffed and turned around to walk back next to Sonic "Not am imbecile… Yah right."

Eggman turned his chair around "HEY! NO FIGHTING IN HERE! These equipments ARE NOT CHEAP!"

Wave stormed up to Tails growled "**Pervert**."

"I make one simple mistake and you hold onto it like a grudge."

"**You call that… a simple MISTAKE!?**"

"YES. NOT ATTENDED. I WAS GOING FOR YOUR SHOULDERS. YOU MOVED TOO FAST SO MY ARMS DIDN'T GET OUT FAR ENOUGH!"

"YAH RIGHT!"

Eggman face-palmed himself. Apparently Wave didn't listen to him.

Sonic just looked at the two bickering as well as Jet. Sonic then turned to the green hawk "What is with you guys and fighting?"

"First off. Tails did touch her and therefore she has every right to be angry."

"That was an accident. An **acc-i-dent**. Unintentional."

"Still. He touched her, and she doesn't like to be touched."

"The only way you would know is you touched her?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sonic only had a smudge grin on his face. Jet reddened as he continued "Alright. Once. I accidently brushed her shoulder."

"So you DID touch her."

"By accident. It was an accident."

"Still. You touched her, and she doesn't like to be touched."

Jet curled his fists "I am so waiting to beat you."

"Not if I beat you." Jet snarled and stormed away.

Wave stuck her tongue at the fox and followed. Tails glared after her. Sonic stepped next to his friend "She likes you."

"WHAT!"

"She likes you."

"No she doesn't. If she did, why is she being so mean?"

"Some females don't know how to express love, so they turn to bullying. Therefore… she likes you."

"Uhg… forget it."

The carrier they were in came out of the clouds over the stadium. Eggman got up and walked over to the teleporter controls "All aboard. Next stop, the stadium."

The six stepped on the teleporter. Wave stepped next to Tails unnoticeable. The fox however noticed and scrunched up. He then walked away and placed Sonic next to her instead. Sonic looked at him with lowered lids like he was mentally saying "Seriously?"

Wave watched him do that and grew angry once more and curled her fists "_What am I now? A disease. Jeez, what a brat!_"

Eggman slowly placed his face on his palm after watching this. Those two have some major problems. The doctor then activated the portal and in a few seconds they were on a stage, as well as Eggman.

A microphone came out of the controls and Eggman spoke into it "HELLO PEOPLE OF MOBIUS!"

There was a loud roar of applause and shouts. Sonic smiled, Shadow looked board, and Tails looked like a robot. Jet stood there trying to look intimidating, Wave had her arms crossed trying not to glare at the golden fox in annoyance, and Storm looked bewildered "Why is there so many people here."

Shadow leaned forward to look at the albatross "You still sure about not being stupid."

"I'M NOT STUPID!"

"You want to fight again?"

Storm tightened up and stepped back. Shadow straitened back up. Tails looked at him "Will you stop picking on him?"

"Why do you care? Don't you have a problem of your own?" Tails looked at Wave then forward.

Eggman then talked, again, to the crowd "WE HAVE OUR SIX RACERS HERE. SHADOW THE BLACK HEDGEHOG." There was applause "STORM THE ALBATROSS!" The audience clapped once more "JET THE HAWK, LEADER OF THE BABOLONIAN ROUGES." The whole stadium clapped loudly "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG-." Before Eggman could say anymore the entire stadium was full of shouts, applause, and jumping people that was beginning to deafen the racers. Jet glared at Sonic who only winked at him. Jet sharply turn away angered. Eggman then pointed at Wave "WAVE THE SWALLOW, INVENTER OF THE ROUGES!" The stadium applauded. And now there was only one person left. The fox, the usual nemesis. Tails heart pounded in his chest, he could feel every beat as if it were trying to make him jump. Eggman then continued "AND TAILS THE FOX-."

Suddenly it felt as if the entire planet went cold. The desert felt like ice as it suddenly got quiet, but then someone booed. Then the entire stadium was full of it. Boos everywhere, people screaming out insults. Some even yelled if there was someone with a gun to shoot him. Each one pounded Miles like a jackhammer. He felt like crying and running away, he even heard someone shoot at him with a gun before a robot came and grabbed him. Jet and the group were shocked at the sudden outburst of death threats, boos and insults all directed at a single young fox who was now shaking trying not to cry. Sonic walked over and covered his ears blocking out the sound.

Shadow looked around in amazement "Why are they booing Tails." He looked over at Eggman.

The doctor patted his stadium and then said after hesitation "You don't want to know. EVERYONE! EVERYONE!"

The audience didn't die down, instead it rose up to make sure Tails heard it, but all the fox heard was an ear pounding "**SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!**"

The ground even shook and the racers turned to see Ralph standing there. Tails almost forgot he gave Ralph enhanced voice capabilities, but he didn't know it would be that loud. Eggman nodded toward Ralph "Thank you."

The armored dog nodded and sat down. Eggman continued "NOW! DOES ANYONE HAVE THE SEVENTH MISSING EMERALD?"  
>"ME!" A pure black hedgehog stood up with the emerald. He jumped high and onto a board soaring toward the stage. He landed next to Eggman with a smile "I have your missing emerald."<p>

Tails looked at him as curiosity confronted the fox. He looked… strangely failure. The hedgehog then gave Eggman the emerald and walked next to Shadow. The black and red hedgehog looked over the other with a strange look "Who are you?"

"Gradeuped. I'm number one in the alpha group in a secret group."

Shadow didn't look satisfied "What kind of name it that?"

"What kind of name is Shadow?"

Eggman then smiled "ALRIGHT! LET THE RACE BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES!"

Tails, Shadow, and Sonic looked shocked. Eggman noticed and his grin grew as he explained tp the three "I knew Tails wouldn't watch the entire commercial if I said they were to come here riding their boards."

Gradeuped looked at them "After that he finished it saying a new announcement has occurred and he had to change the race date to today in five hours. Right now to be exact."

Tails looked at the course with a worried expression. He didn't have time to study the course, and most likely the Rouges did. Gradeuped, who was Alpha One, looked up into the crowd and then his vision turned blue. He saw all electric currents. Even the ones coming from the robots hiding in the crowd, but one that stuck out was the giant electric field coming from behind the stadium which was a giant robot that was watching Tails… watching him **very closely.**

Sorry, I have been very busy. I might not be able to get to more chapters recently, but please review. Tell me what's wrong, what's good, what I should work on, or give me ideas on what to do in the future. I'd consider it and it could be put in here. Oh, and to pronounce Gradeuped its grade-e-uped.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own any Sonic characters made by SEGA or Archie.

Chapter 4

Miles "Tails" Prower paced back and forth on the stage. He was sweating and shocked upon the race happening in six minutes. Sonic kept following him, trying his best to calm the young fox down with no prevail. Shadow only stood there watching them, quite annoyed.

Jet and the others watched the fox. The hawk then turned to Wave "Does that look like a fox that is a pervert."

"He's only acting Jet. He's just trying to make it appear he's not a pervert just so he can do it again."

Storm scratched his head "He is?"

Jet slapped himself "No he isn't Storm. Wave is only holding a grudge."

"I didn't know she could hold one."

"Not hold one physically… ugh… she's not forgiving him for accidently touching her."

"THAT WASN'T AN ACCEDINT!"

Jet walked up to her "YES IT WAS!"

Storm stood in the middle of this bewildered "I'm confused."

Sonic soon got dizzy and sat down. Tails was kind enough to continue walking around him as if he was earth revolving around the sun. Sonic watched him "Okay, stop Tails. You're getting me dizzy by just watching you do that."

Tails obeyed, but only to look at him and say "How is that possible."

"I don't know, you just are."

Tails shook his head and walked in the opposite direction. Sonic watched him once more "Yah, that… that doesn't help."

Gradeuped walked beside Tails with the fox's board in hand "Look, Mr. Prower. Is this your board?" The fox nodded. "Does it work?" The fox nodded again, but hesitantly. "Is it fast?" The fox nodded again. "Is it good enough for a race?"

"I-I guess so."

"Then stop worrying. You'll be fine. Your inventions always come out pretty good."

"But they weren't good. They were evil."

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about that they work properly and the best they possibly can."

"But it's a prototype."

"Come on. I heard what your "prototype" machines were able to do. If that's a fact then this should be great in this race. Probably get you in the top four."

"Top four?" Sonic questioned.

The pure black hedgehog looked at the hero "It is not only the racing transportation, but mainly the skill required to use the equipment."

"Actually, Tails is really good on the board."

"In that case top three."

Tails looked sternly at Sonic "**Sonic.**"

The blue hedgehog only gave a smudge grin in reply. Eggman soon came back on stage "Alright, is everybody ready?"

All seven came forward. Tails was fidgeting with his fingers. Eggman smiled "Don't worry Tails the track is easy… for me."

Tails nodded "Yu-yah that's n-not helpful."

Wave only giggled at Tails despair. Eggman then rounded on her "Don't start thinking you are in better shape my dear. You may have studied the course, but my traps were not on during that time." This time the rouges looked shocked and uncertain. "Oh, and before I forget, the race starts in one minute."

Sonic stepped forward "Whoa, whoa. You said it will start in ten minutes before. That would make it seven."

"I decided to change it."

Tails slapped his forehead. These time changes making it the race start sooner is not helping with his stress. He was hoping that he could use the extra time to calm down.

Gradeuped glared at Eggman "What's with the time changes doctor? That doesn't help us very much."

"What do you mean?" Eggman placed his hand on his chest, playing innocent "I don't mean to make Tails' stress level to raise, the audience just wants the race to start sooner than later. So I grant it."

"Stop trying to act innocent… You're hurting my eyes."

Eggman smiled as he leaned closer to Gradeuped "The race will now begin."

Tails quickly turned toward Sonic with stress and shock blasting throughout his body. The adrenaline becoming too much that his knees were shaking. Sonic only closed his eyes and raised his arm so he could move it up and down telling the fox to calm down.

Tails then looked over at Gradeuped who then gave him a thumbs up. Tails calmed down a little more when he saw that "_Wh-what is going on. Why is it I feel safe around Gradeuped?_"

Tails looked toward his group "Alright guys. Remember. Jump start." The other two nodded, but the rouges and Gradeuped were confused.

"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five…" Tails gripped his board under his arm so tightly his palms began to sweat. "…Four… Three…" Everyone leaned back to spring forward "…Two…One… **BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**"

Everyone sprang forward. Shadow and Sonic led the group, but Gradeuped caught up along with Tails. The two hedgehogs jumped into the air and preformed their jump start and blasted off Gradeuped jump up and blasted after them. Tails jumped but in his nervous state fumbled and fell forward onto his stomach.

The rouges blasted past him and the fox could hear Wave laughing at him. Miles stood and preformed the start again, this time accomplishing it. The golden fox fired away after his friends and foes.

Sonic and Shadow were side by side in the race traveling as fast as the board would allow. Gradeuped, though, began to pass them with a cocky smile. Sonic stepped on the left forward switch to gain speed. Sonic shot forward and passed the pure black hedgehog who was surprised by this sudden speed. Shadow soon mimicked and was chasing after the blue blur.

As the two came to a cliff a giant hand came out and swatted at them. Both dodged, but both were unready for the quake the hand would cause and made them flip upside down. Thankful for Tails upside right, they soon corrected themselves. Only for the hand to slam again.

Both flipped again and watch Gradeuped, the one who caused the hand to strike again, pass them. They corrected themselves once more and sped off after him.

Tails was in more of a pickle. He was right behind Storm and was not catching up because of his shaking legs. The fox flew up against the far sidewall as he neared a turn and once he reached the turn he jumped toward it. Thrusters blasted out sending him over the course and landing next to Storm.

The albatross swung left, away from him, in surprise "What the-… hey, no fair."

Tails looked at the bird as he swung right back at him. Tails flipped over Storm and up against the wall. He then propelled himself down an unseen shortcut that no one else saw.

Storm was so befuddled at what he just saw that he didn't see the turn come up or the wall coming straight at him on him.

Eggman was watching the race with his forehead resting on his hand. He watched Tails trick going down the passageway "I was really hoping no one would notice that… just so I could mock them for not taking the shortcut."

Tails continued down the pathway jumping and swerving form rocks and sharp turns that might have been a full u-turn. He finally came to a clearing, but not in a good way. There were no walls to prevent his fall down a canyon. Something caught his eye and he turned to see a giant hand come up. He didn't know why in till he saw Wave shoot out of the tube Sonic and Shadow had come through.

The fox cupped his hands around his mouth so he could amplify his yell "**WAVE LOOK OUT!**"

The Swallow turned and was surprised to see the fox down in the canyon, but was even more surprised when she looked up to see a giant hand about to come down on her. She swerved away before it crushed her life away, but the shock of the hand, the sudden swerve, and the shake the hand caused made her fall of the board and onto the dirt.

Tails flinched at what he saw that he didn't notice the end of the shortcut. He turned to see it and yelled out. He flung his board in front of him with his feet, as if trying to sit down, as he came flying out.

Jet noticed a hole in the wall and was about to turn into it thinking it might be a shortcut, but there was a yell and a golden flash came out. Miles' board almost struck the wall as he flew out and back flipped so he faced the rest of the track. The fox stood up strait and shook his head to get rid of his shock.

Jet's mouth was lowered "How-egd-id?"

Tails looked back to see a shocked Jet. Tails smiled and gave him a shrug. The two tailed fox then fired up his accelerator and flew off to reach Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow finally caught up with Gradeuped "Sheesh, Grade-up, what are you powering that thing with?" Sonic gasped.

"It's Gradeuped." The pure black hedgehog replied without looking at speed demon.

"Whatever."

Shadow flew closer to Sonic "Here, I'll take him while you sped ahead."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now go!"

Shadow sharply tuned and rammed Gradeuped's board. The pure black hedgehog was surprised and his eyes widened. Shadow began to throw punches, but the strange new hedgehog blocked them all with swift motions. The only good thing was it slowed him down tremendously.

Sonic watched the two fight as they got farther and farther. The blue hedgehog turned, but not in time. A rock flung itself out and Sonic's head connected with it causing him to flip upside down and collide into another rock. His board suddenly died and he fell on his head.

Sonic looked down at his board to see that there was a crack at the top and apparently a dust speck flew in it. There was a whirl sound coming closer indicating another racer approaching. Sonic quickly stood up; he didn't want to find out if that was Gradeuped or Jet. Even if it was Shadow, he wanted to make sure he was in the lead.

He jumped up and pressed the accelerator. The board came back on and fired away. He turned and relaxed a little. Tails flung back and dodged the flung out rock and swerved away from the other unlike Sonic. The fox then caught up.

Sonic smiled "How did you catch up."

"Shortcut. Why was Shadow and Gradeuped fist fighting?"

Sonic shrugged "Grade… whatever… his board is faster than ours. To pass him we have to press the extreme switch."

"The one that goes all out?"

"Yep."

"WATCH IT!"

Sonic turned to see statues of Eggman come up from the dirt. He was able to zigzag between them. Tails saw them sooner and therefore was able to zoom above all of them. Tails looked back to see them go back down and then faced Sonic "Tell me AS you watch the road."

Sonic flushed with embracement "Well Shadow said he'll take him as long as I sped away to win. But since you're all caught up there is still a chance."

"Uh… Well. We need to keep an eye on him though."

Sonic turned to see and angered Jet begun to catch up. "Well, doesn't he look happy?"

"No, he looks angry."

"Sarcasm buddy."

"Oh."

Sonic and Tails were side by side just as Jet was in earshot "YOU TWO ARE A BUNCH OF CHEATERS!"

Sonic snickered and pointed at himself and mouthed "I'm a cheater?"

Tails snickered as well. Jet was then beside Sonic and rammed into him. Sonic's board then shut off and the blue hedgehog fell and began to do flips and rolls on the ground. Tails watched him, but returned his gaze to Jet who turned sharply at him. Tails pressed the brake and stopped immediately.

Jet soared passed him and struck a wall. The hawk screamed in pain as he pushed himself off and Miles Prower was ahead of him again. The green bird was almost near the fox and then grabbed one of his Tails. He then grabbed the other just as the fox gasped and tried to pull them away "Good thing there are two, freak."

Tails sharply looked at him with a sinister, ice-cold stare. The fax may have been young, but that stare seemed to have made the world gone dark to Jet. Shadows plagued the world as Tails began to rotate the two appendages as if he was going to fly.

Jet was twisted and twirled by the force and fell onto the ground. A blue blur then soared above the fazed Jet. Sonic looked back and then at Tails who had an ice-cold expression like a demented statue "Called you a freak?"

Tails gave a sharp nod. Sonic looked back again "Hmm. I guess you made him regret it."

He looked back to see the fox smiling "Well that's a definite "Yah" if I ever saw one."

Tails looked back and received a cold chill up his spine for what he saw. Jet was catching back up with a murderous look, but that's not what he looked at. Gradeuped was closing in faster and there was no sign of Shadow.

"S-Sonic."

Sonic looked back "Huh… WHERE'S SHADOW?"

The two racers began to catch up, both not looking very happy, or nice. Sonic looked over at his friend "Tails, Buddy. Go all out." Tails looked at Sonic confused. "Tails, that board is thicker than anyone else and yet it still catching up. And don't think I haven't noticed that you were only using the accelerator."

"It-it's only a prototype that has a high chance of an exploding."

"Tails that doesn't matter."

"But I wanted you to win it."

"TAILS GRADEUPED IS ABOUT TO PASS US AND WIN. He will then get the seven chaos emeralds and who knows what he'll do with them."

Tails looked back at the pure black hedgehog to see in a few seconds he will reach them. Tails then took a deep breath and went from the left back switch to the front. The air current changed and there was a blasting noise as the sound barrier was being shattered by Tails sudden speed. Tails could barley control himself as he tried to go around corners.

He zoomed past a statue that suddenly kicked out, but it missed him. Eggman and the audience stood up to watch Tails speed off and nearing the end of the race. Tails then pressed the brake, but he then realized how bad of an idea that was. Trying to break at this speed would heat up the gears inside as it tied to force the current in the other direction for a full slow down. And since his board has gasoline for the thrusters the overheating will cause a fire, and that fire would cause…

The fox jumped up and quickly touched his foot locks as he spun his Tails. He had already passed the finish line so he was okay to take it off. He slowed down, but his board didn't. It sped off and then "**BOOM!**" It exploded. Pieces of it were sent out everywhere and even though Tails got off in time he shouldn't have been flying. Some of the board struck him and he fell down grabbing his head and moaned.

Tails sat back up and looked around to see a stunned audience and Sally running toward him. "Sally?" Tails said as he tried to get up. But his headache caused him to fall back down.

Sally fell to his side "Are you alright."

"I don't know." Tails continued to hold his head, he felt weird.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"I'm checking for amnesia, what's your name?"

"T-Tails."

"Okay, the real one."

Tails closed his eyes and then quietly grumbled out "… Miles Prower."

Sally nodded "Your birth day?"

"It's… Nice try, but I'm not saying that."

Sally sat back up and crossed her arms "Come on Tails, we have to celebrate it sooner or later."

"Only hint for you is its not this month."

"Great, only eleven months left. What about last month."

"No more hints."

"Oo, I like riddles." Ralph came running up along with Rouge, Omega, and Eggman.

Rouge stopped and then moaned "Dang it! I thought he was dead."

Tails rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically "Yah, yah, love you too Rouge."

The bat glared at him and then Ralph looked at her "Awwwww, you two make a lovely couple."

"Zip it Ralph."

There was a whirl coming closer and everyone looked to see… Gradeuped jumping off his board and marched toward Tails.

The fox tried to move but his forehead shot with pain. Gradeuped quickly bent down and Tails flinched and closed his eyes expecting a punch to the face. He opened one eye to see Gradeuped looking over him. The hedgehog nodded and said "Yah… You'll be fine Mr. Prower."

Sally looked at him suspiciously "How do you know that name?"

Gradeuped looked at her. Tails, ignoring Sally, spoke "Wh-where's Sonic?"

There were two more gears coming and Sonic went through first and then Jet who screamed "DANG IT!"

Sonic jumped off his board, dropped it, and dropped to Tails' side "Are you alright buddy?"

Tails tried to node but he then moaned in pain. Gradeuped looked at the hero "He has a mild concussion."

Sonic looked at him "Is it bad?"

"Sonic, I said "concussion". Of course that's bad. He just doesn't have the worst case scenario of it, like memory lost."

Sally then stood up and yelled at him "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! HOW DO YOU KNOW WEITHER HE LOST MEMORY OR NOT?"

Gradeuped stood as well calmly "I am a professional. Besides, if he lost memory why would he ask about Sonic?"

Tails looked up at the two "Wait. Where's Shadow."

Gradeuped chuckled "He attacked me so he left me no choice… I knocked him out."

Sally sighed "I thought you were about to say you killed him."

Eggman pressed play on a camera and everyone watched as Shadow swung a punch that was in a blur. But somehow Gradeuped was faster; he blocked it and gave a blow to the chest which everyone could tell hurt the "Ultimate Life Form". Shadow's eyes popped out, he looked like he was yelling in pain, and once he fell upside down he never moved again.

Everyone stopped and looked at Gradeuped who only smiled and looked around "Yes… what?"

Sonic stood up "How are you that fast. Only Tails and I are able to block Shadow's swings."

"Well Sonic…" the pure black hedgehog sighed "You might not be the only fastest thing alive."

There were two more gears coming and Wave then Storm passed the end. After them came a robot carrying the unconscious body of Shadow.

Wave hopped off her board and stomped over to Tails "YOU CHEATER!"

Tails looked confused "What?"

"**You made me fall off my board.**"

"What do you mean? I was warning you about the giant hand."

"I would have noticed it and may have still have been in front of you."

Jet then spoke up "Wave… he went in front of me, you wouldn't have beat him."

"SHUT-UP JET! **I'm tired of you all taking his side!**"

Tails was able to push himself onto his elbows "My side? Who was ever on my side?"

"EVERYONE!" Wave marched over at the fox furiously.

Tails looked even more confused "What about the audience and the booing?"

"**SHUT-UP!** You want to know how I feel, freak? Well… **do ya?**" Tails shook his head, but Wave ignored that "You are a double tailed, twerp that deserves to go to hell or Hades or WHATEVER YOUR DAMB RELIGION IS! Your just a freak of nature that… that-."

No one noticed Gradeuped looking over at the stadium nervously, but he soon spoke up "That's enough swallow!"

"YOU'RE A FREAK OF NATURE THAT WAS AN ACCEDENT!"

"I mean it swallow… CUT IT OUT BEFORE SOMEONE DIES!"

"**I HOPE YOUR NEXT INVETNION KILLS YOU!**"

Wave glared down at Tails who was shaking in fear and was trying not to sob, but tears were strolling down his face. The fox made a few gasping noises that were intended to be sobs, but no one heard them. They were busy hearing a raspy voice that sounded angry which gradually got louder and louder.

It went "_They lied to me, they shot at me, they hate on me, they're using me, afraid of me, they're dead to me-, __**they lied to me, they shot at me, they hate on me, They're dead to me,**_"

Gradeuped then rotated his head as if rolling his eyes "Oh no."

"-_**AND NOW THERE ALL MY ENEMY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!**_"

The stadium burst outwards and bricks flew everywhere. A giant robot came running out roaring loudly. Sonic jumped up "WHAT'S A MEGA DESTROYER DOING HERE?"

Gradeuped grabbed Wave and began to run as he yelled at the others "IT'S AFTER THE SWALLOW!"

The robot stopped and then dashed after the hedgehog and Swallow. Sonic blasted after the robot. He passed it and ran next to Gradeuped "Giver her here I'll get her out."

Without hesitation the pure black hedgehog tossed Wave to Sonic. Sonic blasted off and the Mega Destroyer ran after Sonic. Sonic smiled and sped up. Those robots aren't as fast as he. But a hand, barley missing him, proved him wrong.

The blue hero ran as fast as he could. He turned to see the robot bend down and leap after him. The giant monster then flung its arms down and its boosters from its feet turned on and it rammed Sonic down, but in his last effort he threw Wave in the air.

She screamed and a yellow blur caught her. Tails lowered her down and then fell to his knees grabbing his head and screaming in pain. The robot stopped chasing the swallow and looked down at Tails. There was a blue blur and Sonic spin dashed its eye, but then a panel closed before impact and Sonic bounced harmlessly away. Sonic landed next to Tails "What the-… How'd it do that?"

Tails looked up at it "No it can't be. IT CAN'T BE! I DIDN'T START MAKING 4.0S"

The panel opened to reveal glass that soon followed the last. Sonic was about to make another charge but Tails said "D-don't Sonic. It will just block it agai- AAAAGG!"

Tails grabbed his head as the pain increased. The 4.0 knelt down and tapped the fox on the head. Soon the pain left and Tails looked up at the robot "Jeeze… thanks."

"**YOU ARE WELCOM MASTER!"**

"You are definitely a 4.0. No other Mega Destroyer could talk. Where were you made?"

"**IN ONE OF YOUR BASES!**"

"Which one?"

"**ONE OF THE MOVING BASES!**"

Sonic looked at Tails "Moving base?"

Tails shrugged and mouthed "Never made one." Tails then looked at the robot "Where is the base now?"

"**DO NOT KNOW!**"

"How do you not know?... Aren't you connected to it?"

"**YES!**"

"Then where is it?"

"**DO NOT KNOW!**"

"Huh?"

"**ONLY KNOLEDGE OF ITS LOCATION IS SECTOR FIVE, NINE, TWO, SIX, FIVE!**"

"WHAT!" Tails opened his mouth.

Sonic looked at Tails "What?"

Tails looked at Sonic as the others closed in "It says that the base is in another dimension."

Done. Also Alex, if you haven't noticed but the "First" chapter is actually the prologue and therefore is not a chapter. And so chapter "two" is actually "One". The bottom to go to the chapters is actually pages, not the actual chapter. So yes I have made "Five" chapters, but I put it down as "Four" chapters because the "First" chapter is actually the prologue, NOT a chapter. It's only a background story to let you know before the actual story starts.

Now for the rest of you, please review and sorry for the inconvenience.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Sonic or his friends SEGA does along with Archie.

Chapter 5

_**The Future**_

Silver, a gray hedgehog with the power of telekinesis, stood in front of a store with his best friend Blaze. She was pointing stuff out, like the toys, the statue things with clothes on it (Silver kept trying to understand what they were called), and the types of fabric clothes are made of.

The hedgehog has never heard of clothing… he hasn't seen any before Amy Rose from Sonic's time period-also Tails. He doesn't want to be like the others in the past and hate him for being too young to think clearly of his decisions.

What Silver loved most about this future is the fact that everyone he met loved Tails. They made toys of him and even a statue with his tools and his favorite plane, the tornado. Everyone kept running up to him and demanding what Tails looked like, how he sounded, how young he was, all that. They even began making a new statue with him made of gold.

The grey hedgehog soon found the confusion. About one hundred years ago there was a great war that broke out; many people had forgotten what the past was like and the famous people. All that was left was the documents of them. Sonic, Sally, and Ralph had found a way to trick the king into signing a document declaring Tails as the person who defeated the Mysterious Villain. Confused on the "Mysterious Villain" and a fox named "Tails" they found much more folders.

Ever since they found this out Tails had been the number one hero of the century and then the eon, Silver even bets Tails will break the record for most loved hero. The sad part was… no one knew the truth. Tails did defeat the Mysterious Villain, but that was because no one else could and that HE, Miles "Tails" Prower was the villain. The hedgehog didn't have the heart to tell anyone, he didn't want Tails great reputation to fall down in shambles.

Silver was actually thinking about this with a depressed look. He was looking at the ground and his friend finally noticed. "Silver?... What's wrong?"

Silver lifted his head quickly and looked over at Blaze the violet cat. He swiftly smiled trying to hide his sadness "Sorry, day dreaming."

Blaze looked at him with an expression saying she wasn't sure to believe that, but the cat shrugged and walked away with a finger indicating to follow. Silver relaxed and sighed as he slouched over. He obeyed and ran after her. Even after being here for over a year, he still hadn't gotten use to this "Future Technology" as he calls it. This actually makes people laugh. Everyone knows why he calls it that. Being born during a time where there was no electricity and a giant monstrous robot was destroying the world would actually explain why in one sentence.

Blaze went into a restaurant and looked up at the menu… Shoot, I mean fast food restaurant. Silver sucks at the names of these things. He was in McDoor-nails, no McDonalds!

Blaze thanked the kid who gave her the food and set it down on a table. She stood up and looked over at Silver. She then placed a hand on her hip and looked at him in a mocking way.

Silver shook his head, HE HAD BEEN STARING AGAIN! "_What is with me? Of all the women I met, why is she so different? She is beutifu- NO!... NO! BAD BRAIN! She's a friend. A hot friend. NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_"

Silver had been so busy fighting with himself that he hadn't noticed that he had clutched his head and began to squeeze it as he bent over, looking as if he had a headache.

Blaze ran over and placed her hands on his shoulders "Silver? Silver!"

The hedgehog stopped and looked at her "Huh?"

"What happened? You were fine for a second and then all of a sudden you began clutching your head."

"Oh, heh." The grey hedgehog flustered with embracement "I was just fighting with myself. You know… a mental war."

"A mental war? Over what? What could cause an overlong fight in the head?" Blaze looked at him tilting her head.

Silver still had that blush, faded though, as he said "You don't have to talk to me like I'm new here. I know English fine. It's just the… thingies and inventions."

The cat shrugged "I'm use to trying to explain things in simple language that it just comes out. And don't change the subject on me. What were you thinking?"

Silver's blush started to rise again and he could feel the heat burning his checks "I was thinking… that… I should go to the past and see Tails."

Not the whole truth but he had been thinking about going to the past and getting help for his "female" problems. These feelings are just getting stronger the more he hangs out with her.

Blaze gave him the "ohhh" appearance and nodded. She then motioned him over to their table. He followed.

After sitting down she gave him a burger as he spoke "Speaking of Tails, Have you guys ever found his body?"

"No… We have been looking and looking, it's really sad and disappointing. They even made a job out of it. They named it Tailsology. They search for his body and everything about his past every day if they can. They even get a well paid check." She smiled as she looked up and toward the corner "Everyone at school had been dreaming of finding his body. It would be the find of the century. Everyone had idolized that fox. I don't even know what it be like to be around him."

Silver smiled and answered "Like having a friend near you, a person you can tell your deepest secrets to and he'll never use it against you or tell another. He is actually the nicest and kindest person I have ever met." He then looked down and started to pick at his food with that depressed look again "And I feel so bad for him."

Blaze smile turned upside-down in a flash "What?"

Silver stopped "_Oh shoot._"

""I feel so bad for him?" What does that mean?"

Silver looked at her with a worried expression "Well…" He looked around and then he remembered "During his childhood, everyone hated him." Blaze looked shocked "He was an orphan, he was beet up, he was forced to eat from garbage, and he was ignored and hurt. People decided that he was just like a cockroach and a criminal. Police would tase him for "Practice" and people would make fun of his name, his looks, and him in general… He was the most disrespected person on the planet."

Blaze looked sad and depressed. She looked down at her food and Silver noticed that her ears were against her head. After a moment of pause she spoke "That… that sounds awful. How do they treat him now? I mean, before you came back here?" Silver lowered his eyes. Blaze shook her head in disbelief "No… No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't tell me they still treat him badly."

Silver nodded "They give all the credit to Sonic, but he denies it. He admits it was Tails, but no one wanted to accept that."

Silver then raised his eye lids and looked around. Everyone was staring at him "But except of being friendless at his young age, he has many new friends."

Everyone sighed in relief. The grey hedgehog looked around "Sheesh, you guys really like that kid, huh."

"… How young was he?"

"Huh?" Silver looked at a kid standing next to him.

"How young was he when he stopped the Mysterious Villain?"

Silver was surprised at first, but then rested his chin on his hand while his forefinger strokes his lips "… he was… six."

Everyone gasped and closed in as if Silver was a famous fortune teller. They began to ask questions. When was he born, what he looked like, his voice. All this again. Silver answered as best as he could, but not all of them he could answer. He would tell them Tails never told him or anyone or Tails doesn't even know, like who his parents were.

Silver began telling them tales of the fox, his great inventions (In a way they didn't know the fox was the mysterious villain), and his great battle against the Mysterious Villain in their super forms (Sonic and Tail's Dark Form battle from "Sonic's Two-Tailed Mistake").

Blaze had rested her head on he hands as she listened very interested. Silver wasn't use to it. No one ever wanted to listen to his stories before, sometimes he considered himself to be a celebrity.

After an hour of "story telling" Silver and Blaze left the fast food and walked down the street to the apartment complex. Once they were at the door Silver took out a chaos emerald "Well,… Blaze… I'm going to go to Tails' time and talk to him. Wait in the apartment, please."

The cat nodded and entered. Silver watched her leave and then threw the emerald in the air "CHAOS CONTROL!" He caught it and the whole world seemed to turn to a rainbow like wormhole zooming him through space without making his feet feel as if leaving the ground, and soon he found himself in a familiar past area. "_Now where is that young fox?_" Silver flew off to search for him.

_**With Sonic, Tails, Wave, and the 4.0 Mega Destroyer**_

Sonic the hedgehog, hero of Mobius, looked shocked and disbelief in his eyes "What? A different dimension? How did they go to a different dimension without our knowledge?"

Miles "Tails" Prower, a golden fox with two tails, shrugged and looked back up at the giant robot as everyone else came over, Jet, Storm, Eggman, Gradeuped, Ralph, Omega, Rouge, Sally, and Amy. Wave then came slowly over "Has everyone gone crazy? That's a robot. A…Ro…Bot! Created by the Mysterious Villain. Not easily stoppable, why aren't we running or fighting."

Tails looked over at her "If you hadn't noticed, it won't attack because I told it not to."

Wave stared at the fox "What?"

The golden fox looked up at the robot "Hit yourself in the head."

The robot lifted its hand and smashed it into its cubical head with a loud crash, but not even a dent was left once it lifted the hand away. Tails looked back at Wave.

The purple swallow slowly began to back away "Y-you are the villain?"

"Jeez, what gave that away? I thought you were smarter than me, **WAVE.**" Tails responded with sarcasm.

Wave turned and ran along with her frightened team. As they left Jet scolded her "**I can't believe you insulted the world's most deadly terrorist.**"

"**Well I didn't know.**"

The Babylon Rouges jumped on their extreme gears and blasted off. The robot was about to dash after them but Tails noticed "NO!... Why are you after Wave?"

"**THAT PURPLE SWALLOW?**"

"Yes."

"**SHE INSULTED YOU! SAID SHE HOPED THAT ONE OF YOUR GREAT INVENTIONS WOULD KILL YOU.**"

Tails shook his head "Okay. Now I see why you found that insulting."

Sonic walked over to Tails and whispered "What's its weakness?"

Tails whispered back "The eye, it's just that it will close a panel when it sees you coming. I realized the laser unbalance in the eye so I found a way around it, but like I said. I never started making one."

Sonic nodded and continued to walk. He looked at Sally "Hey Sal. Where's Shadow?"

The chipmunk rolled her eyes "He's still unconscious. YOU did a number on him." She glared at Gradeuped.

The pure black hedgehog shrugged with a sly grin. The 4.0 looked at him and then at Sally "**SALLY ACORN, PRINCESS OF MOBIUS! CLASSIFICATION: ENEMY!**"

Sally looked up at it then at Tails. The fox shook his head "Here. Listen to me 4.0." The robot looked down at him "Can you reach the base from here?"

"**NO!**"

"Huh?"

"**ONLY KNOW THE LOCATION GIVEN. ANYTHING ELSE THAT COULD BE DESCRIBED AS SPACIFIC IS NOT POSSIBLE. A THECNICAL PROBLEM CAUSED AN IMBALLANCE AND SENT THEM TO THE UNIVERS. NOTHING ELSE IS KNOWN FOR NOW!**"

Tails nodded.

There was then a high noise like a whistle. The robot looked up and then closed its eye panel blocking an incoming missile. The golden fox turned to see GUN's flightier jets soar overhead. "Great. Not them."

The 4.0 reopened the panel and shot after the jets. With one stroke of its head the laser blasted out and destroyed each one. It then landed on the ground and turned back around. The panel closed once more as Sonic spin dashed it. The robot then clutched at Sonic grabbing his leg.

It smashed the hedgehog on the ground and was about to crush him with a punch in till Ralph shot at it with his pistol. The bullet ricochet off the bot looked up and ran at him. Rouge jumped up to kick it in the eye, but the 4.0 saw that coming. The laser blasted out again.

A yellow blur appeared, grabbed Rouge, and landed on the ground. Shadow then stood holding his stomach "What is that thing?"

Sonic ran in front of Rouge to interrupt her "That is the creation of the Mysterious Villain. Designed for destroying anything in its path."

The robot jumped at them and swung. Both hedgehogs barley dodged as they sped off in different directions to avoid the speedy fist. Shadow then landed next to Sonic "The "Mysterious Villain?""

"Look him up later. Its only weakness is its eye."

"Easy." Shadow dashed at it.

"SHADOW WAIT!" Sonic yelled after the black hedgehog, but it was too late.

Shadow jumped at it with his spin dash. The robot closed its panel and Shadow bounced harmlessly off. The robot then clapped both hands onto Shadow creating a loud BANG!

Shadow fell and Tails caught him "You okay?"

Shadow had one eye closed "Errr… Yes. Put me down!"

Tails complied. Sonic landed next to them and a shadow formed over them. They looked up to see a fist. Tails held still and stiffened expecting a pounding of pain to come, but nothing. He opened his eyes to see the robot stopped the fist before it struck his master. The fox then jumped up and flew at its eye.

The robot lifted its self up to look at him. When it noticed the fox wasn't slowing down it closed its panel.

After a few seconds of nothing happening it opened it to reveal the second panel of glass to see out of. Tails had stopped, but now charged up to attack. He struck it in the glass, but still bounced off. The robot, though, had flinched and the glass cracked.

Sonic looked at it "What type of glass is that? Able to withstand an attack like that?"

Tails floated down "What kind of robot can withstand a super laser canon and survive?"

Sonic smiled "Oh yah. Destructor. Eggman thought his base in space could destroy it."

Eggman mumbled as he was still pressing buttons on his computer watch. Then with one final push he said "DONE!"

The was a boom in the air and Metal Sonic blasted from the sky and soared at the robot's eye. The robot shot at the rocketing robot. Metal barley dodged as he continued toward it. The robot closed its eye lid, but MS passed its head. Sonic and Shadow knew what was happening and ran at it with the same speed. As the robot opened the metal lid to reveal the glassed one both hedgehogs ran up it and smashed into the head and pass the glass.

They jumped out just in time as the robot exploded into a million pieces.

Ralph clapped. Omega and Rouge stared at him as Omega said "WHY DIDN'T WE DO ANYTHING?"

"You guys could have. I have no weapons able to harm it so I just watched. You could have done something."

"PROSSESING… I REQUIRE AUTHORITY TO ATTACK."

Ralph just stared at the red and black robot for the longest of time. He then crossed his arms and nodded. he stopped and said "I feel reeeeaaaaaly bad for you."

Tails picked amongst the rubble and Sally ran next to him "What are you looking for?"

"I have a moving base? I don't remember making one. What moving base is there? There it is" Tails picked up a big computer chip "DANG IT! It was destroyed during the blast."

Sonic scratched his head as Shadow stood there crossing his arms "Sorry buddy. We are really sorry for that."

"I'm not."

Tails stormed up to Shadow and flung the chip at him. Shadow caught it as the fox screamed at him "WITHOUT THAT CHIP I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW THEY GOT TO ANOUTHER UNIVERS AND WHAT THAT BASE I "CREATED" WAS ACTUALLY. SO YAH! YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD. WE ARE STILL IN THE DARK FOR WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THOSE POWERFUL ROBOTS. YOU THOUGHT FIGHTING THAT WAS HARD. WAIT INTILL YOU FIGHT FIVE OR TEN, MAYBE EVEN A THOUSAND. **AND THAT ROBOT WASN'T EVEN TRYING AS HARD AS IT COULD!**"

Shadow growled at the fox "**And why is that?!**"

Tails opened his mouth but then closed it. He didn't want to gain another enemy when they could be his friend. The fox then turned around and mumbled "I'm going to create a portal and use the chaos emeralds I won to look into this universe."

Eggman lifted a suitcase and Tails took it "Thanks Eggman."

The doctor looked after him as the golden fox walked away. Metal landed next to Sonic "What's eating your young friend."

Sonic rolled his eyes "You know what."

MS the replied "Oh…" Then flew next to Eggman "Doctor. We should go."

Eggman nodded "Yes. And we should get those rouges to help."

"Why?"

"Because there are certain people we need to ask for help and those who shouldn't help. I'll make a list and give it to you tomorrow Sonic."

The hedgehog nodded and ran after Tails.

_**At Sonic's and Tails' House**_

Sonic ran up to the door and quietly knocked "Come in Sonic."

Sonic opened the door and saw his friend working on something round "Just in time. Here I'm almost done with it."

Sonic raise a brow "Already?"

Tails nodded with a smile. He placed the last emerald in a slot and the machine started up "That should do it. All I have to do now is put in the universe's number and it will send us there."

"OH TAAAIIILLLS!" Silver opened the door.

Tails and Sonic stared at him like he was a ghost. Silver smiled but then it faded "What? What I do?"

Tails shook his head and ran up to Silver and gave him a hug "It's nice to see you too."

Silver took a step back at the movement "Uhh… aren't you not a big hugger fan?"

Tails stepped away "I am not a hugger fan, but I thought you needed it."

"Well… I did thanks."

"So how is this girl you met?" Tails smiled.

Silver began to smile bigger and blush with a nervous expression. Tails began to giggle along with Sonic "Well.. eh… it's complicated."

"No its not. You like her." Sonic was able to finally say through the laughing.

Sliver rubbed the back of his head as the blush worsened. The fox and blue blur fell on the floor bursting out in laughter "I… heh… I have never seen you like this, hmppp, Silver." Tails stood up shaking in fits of giggles.

Silver nodded "Okay fine, I like her, but I need some help telling her that."

Tails started to mess with some of his machine "A "I like you" is too hard?"  
>"Harder than you think. Well, you're old enough to have these emotions. Don't tell me you never had any."<p>

Tails stopped rotating a bolt with his wrench and stared at the grey hedgehog with lowered lids "… I have never met a girl like that Silver. Unless you forgot, everyone hates me."

Silver looked confused and said "Oh yah. I keep forgetting from the past to future thing. It's just… in the future you are the number one hero."

Tails slipped up on the wrench and it flew out and struck the ground "WHAT!?"

Sonic began to laugh again "It worked wow."

Silver began to jump up and down over and over "I knew it. I knew it. You were the one who messed up on the files."

Sonic nodded. Tails looked confused as he picked up the wrench "What files?"

Sonic and Silver looked at the fox and laughed "The ones that said who defeated the Mysterious Villain."

Tails dropped the wrench "You didn't."

"You're the one who did Tails. That's the truth. If you hadn't been able to stop yourself everyone would be dead by now."

Tails only shook his head "Forget it. You two will be too thick headed to understand."

Silver shook his head "No, I think you're just describing yourself."

Tails glared at him and then pressed a few buttons on a computer. Silver nodded and continued "Well since you are such a celebrity there I was hoping you could… help… me."

Tails pressed one finale button and looked at Silver "With your girl problem." The blush returned as Silver nodded. Tails rolled his eyes up to look at the ceiling in thought and then nodded "Sure. I'd like to help. As long as no one goggles at me."

Silver began to laugh nervously "THAT IS probably going to happen."

Tails looked at his friend "… I'll still help."

Silver fell forward and sighed "Thanks."

Tails smiled as he pressed enter "No problem."

The ring like machine began to glow in the middle in till the center was completely a portal with lightning effects all around and throughout it. Tails stood up on the stairs leading up to is "Come on. Let's see what this dimension is li-."

Miles didn't finish as a flash of violet collided into him and fell on the ground. Tails opened his eyes to see a cat closing her eyes tightly in pain. She then looked at his icy blue eyes with amber eyes.

Sonic whistled and said "Wow Tails you're on a role with these women."

The cat jumped up and Tails sat up "Sonic that was an accident with Wave. I didn't mean to touch her."

The violet cat with a strange purple robe shook her head "It's not his fault. I landed on him so the one to blame is me." She then patted herself off.

Silver had his eyes wide opened and mouth hanged down "B-Blaze?"

She stopped and slowly looked at him.

"Blaze is that you?"

The cat stood up straighter "How do you know my name?"

"Y-you're supposed to be in the future."

Tails jumped up "No Silver. That portal is to a different universe. So she isn't your Blaze."

Silver relaxed "Oh… my bad."

Blaze looked around the room "I'm in… another dimension?"

Tails nodded "Yo-well… What happened? Why did you fly out like that?"

Blaze looked back at the portal and was about to run into it, but Sonic appeared right in front of her "We weren't properly introduced. I'm Sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive."

Blaze looked at him and growled "**Get out of my way.**"

Tails stepped near his brother "I'm Tails and Sonic's friend. Now answer the question please."

Blaze stomped her foot next to the other and tightened her upper-body "Err… Fine. My world was attacked by massive robots I can't seem to beat. THERE. NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Tails stepped over and turned it off. "**HEY!** TURN THAT BACK ON!"

Tails turned on his watch and pictures flew up "Are these your robots?"

Blaze was about to yell again, but stopped when she saw the robots "How-?"

Sonic interrupted "We're the heroes that know the weaknesses of all those robots because the man who invented them is our arch nemesis. Tails here was the one who stopped him and knows everything there is to know about the other robots."

Tails jumped "Wha-what? That may be true; b-b…but you helped Sonic. And so did Silver, Knuckles and the others."

Sonic shook his head "No Tails. We weren't able to beat him, you did. We would have lost if it weren't for you."

Tails looked at the cat who was looking at him like he was an animal at the zoo and she found him interesting in a way she wanted to know more about. The cat then pointed at Tails "Fine I'll… have him help."

Sonic raised both brows "You have trust issues don't you."

Blaze ignored him "Do you have anything that could beat them?"

Tails walked up to a box and opened it "Well this taser like device can slow them down a lot."

He pulled it out and it looked like a syringe. Blaze took it and started to study it "Will it destroy any."

"No. It's not strong enough. Be careful though. It IS strong enough to kill someone."

Tails then walked up to Silver and whispered "That's what your Blaze looks like."

Silver kept both eyes on the cat and nodded. Tails then looked at her again "Hmm. Interesting."

Looked at the fox with the corner of her eye "What is?"

"You are royalty."

She froze "… What gave that away?"

"Your posture, your commands, your ill of trust, a lot of things."

The cat shrugged "You're smart. I'll give you that."

Silver then grabbed a piece of paper "Wait. I think we should document this from the beginning."

Tails looked at Silver "What do you mean?"

Silver wrote something down "We need to call this even something."

He then gave it to Tails. The fox read it aloud ""Crissis on Another Dimension.""

Silver smiled "You like it."

Tails smiled and Blaze took it with a confused expression "It's a good title, but…"

Blaze finished for him "You spelled crisis wrong. It supposed to be "C.R.I.S.I.S" You have it as "C.R.I.S.S.I.S"."

Tails folded his ears with a nervous smile "Uh… yah."

Silver looked at them perplexed "What's wrong with that?"

Done. Please keep the language on the reviews clean. I forgot to mention that. Any other review with "sour" language will be deleted. I'm not going to delete the first one because I forgot to mention the warning. Kids are reading this, so be careful. Please review and if you have to just put dashes or stars across the "sour" parts if you want, but please. No bad language.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own any Sonic characters.

Chapter 6

Miles "Tails" Prower, a golden two tailed fox, and Blaze the cat, princess from another dimension, finally gave in to Silver's request to place the events happening called "Crissis on another dimension" even though "Crissis" is spelled incorrectly. The correct spelling is "C.R.I.S.I.S" not "C.R.I.S.S.I.S".

Blaze was arguing that Tails was the only one allowed into her world because he was the only one who knew the robots weaknesses. Sonic was also arguing, to the point that his team had fought these robots before, though they may be more upgraded now, and were her best hope to defeating them.

Silver, the grey hedgehog from the future, pulled the fox aside and began to speak "Look Tails… Um."

The golden fox crossed his arms and gave him a cocky smile "This is about Blaze in the future."

"…Yyyyes. Help me." Silver jumped down on his knees, clasped his hands as if praying, and begged the golden fox.

Tails rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine. When?"

"Now?"

Tails shook his head, perplexed "Now? When all of this is happening?"

"It won't last too long. Besides, they are arguing and they won't notice that we are gone for a few seconds."

Tails rubbed his forehead "Silver… Time travel works in a very complicated way. The "present" time for me may continue as we go to the future."

"Actually, I found that once I come here all I have to do is go back to the future and then where I left is when I left. So nothing happened in my absence. Maybe things I've changed in the past, but that is usually a good thing."

Tails raised a brow ""Usually?"… What did you do?"

Silver quickly replied "Nothing. I didn't mean to make it sound as if I did something wrong. I only come back to chage the terrible things happening so far, besides your gift I brought you."

Tails nodded "It was delicious by the way."

Silver smiled "Oh, good. I hoped you liked it. Anyways…" Silver began to play with his fingers.

Tails rubbed his eyes "I said yes Silver. I will help you win Blaze over. The future one right?" Silver clasped his hands together, smiled wider, and nodded his head vigorously. Tails smiled a little "Okay we can go." The smile fell "AS long as I return here exactly on time… or maybe when this argument ends."

Silver smiled and after cracking his fingers, grabbed the fox by the arm, pulled out a chaos emerald, and somehow secretly teleported them to the future.

_**The Future**_

All Tails remembered was seeing Sonic and Blaze's fight and then the room suddenly turns into a wormhole of some kind, with rainbow colors blasting past him like he was in a weird warp-zone. He then opened his eyes to see his face was kissing the ground of road in a busy street. He stood up and wiped the dust off himself and looked around.

He was in a city and the buildings were not too big, but at most five stories high. Someone honked their horn and the fox jumped out of the way. He landed on the sidewalk and looked at the honker. The mouse waved in a "Thank you" manner as he drove off.

The fox looked around again with a smile; no one just ignored him like he was a part of them like this before. There were also stores, apartments, movie theaters, and an entertaining puppet show for the children. The fox watched the children laugh and watch with pure enjoyment.

Tails smile was still on his face when someone came up to him "Enjoying yourself, young man?"

Tails face turned to shock and fear as he slowly turned to the source talking to him. It was a dog, almost like Ralph, but his fur was white. The dog looked puzzled "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. You just look familiar, and with my job that isn't a good sign."

Tails looked down a little to see a shining golden badge "I-I-I'm sorry officer. I-I-I was just-."

The officer raised a hand "Calm down. Have you ever been arrested before?"

Tails lowered his ears and mumbled out "Yes."

The officer raised both brows "What for?"

Tails swallowed. He held an oath that he would never lie to a living being ever again "T-t…" tears were forming in his eyes as they fell down onto the ground.

The officer knelt down next to him "Come on. Spit it out."

"T-terrorism, destruction of property, a-a-and… murder." Tails finished in a whisper. He then continued "I was also accused for other things, but I don't remember them."

The officer looked at the fox with a shocked expression "I do not remember such a case."

"I was proven innocent."

"Oh." The officer stood and looked at the fox with tears running down his face. Tails kicked his foot around on the ground looking down in shame.

The officer patted him on the head "Calm down. You did nothing wrong. Have a good day, sir."

Tails looked after the officer as he walked away. The fox looked glumly at the puppet show and then walked away.

Someone sitting on a bench watched the whole ordeal and got up to race after him. "Hey, kid. You alright?"

Tails looked at him depressed "Yah… I'm fine."

"Ya, sure? I mean… you looked all upset. Did he say anything to you that was mean?"

Tails shook his head "Only reminded me of a pained past."

The man looked around "Where are your parents?"

"They… I don't have any." Tails continued to walk away.

The man ran after him "Now wait a minute. Shouldn't you be at an orphanage?"

Tails stopped and looked up at him "No I shouldn't. I was adopted, but he told me to call him my brother, so I do."

The man nodded "Who is he."

Tails was about to say, but thought otherwise "You wouldn't know him."

The man crossed his arms "Surprise me."

Tails hesitated "I'm not going to say. That's personal." Tails noticed that the man seemed to be getting angry "What's wrong with you? I'm not going to answer that question. Personal matters are none of your business."

The man lunged at the fox and grabbed him by the arm. Tails began to be dragged down the street "Hey! LET GO!"

"Shut-up." The man replied.

He then threw the fox down an ally. Tails landed on his feet and looked around. He was surrounded by people. The person who forced him there pointed at the fox "He's a stinking cop informant."

Tails looked bewildered "How am I a cop informant? I just got here."

One of the people there stepped up. It was a female "No. You're a liar. You look familiar. And since you were talking to a cop you are a snictch."

Tails took a step back bewildered "What? Police hate me. I don't trust them. Why would I work for them."

Another shouted from the group "Shut-up brat."

Another spoke up "what should we do to him?"

The man who grabbed Tails pulled out a revolver "Give him a lesson he'll never forget."

They all soon got into a fighting position. Tails looked around him in fear "Y-you guys are being pathetic. I-I know how to fight."

Everyone laughed "A weak runt like you? Right. What a freak."

Something snapped in Tails and that word echoed in his head. Tails clenched his fist "**Don't CALL me that!**"

Everyone laughed again "What? A freak? Well ya are."

"Freaky freak."

"Were just going to send you to hell where you belong."

Tails had flash backs. Judas. Tails growled and his kidnapper pulled the trigger. The bullet seemed to have slowed down and the golden fox looked behind him at the shooter and dodged it.

Everyone gasped at that "What the-… How did he-? GET 'IM!"

Tails leaped into the air when the group dived onto him. The fox landed on his shooter and kicked him in the face as he back flipped off and whipped someone in the face with his tails. The others pulled out their own guns and aimed it at the fox "Kill it."

They began to fire, but Tails dodged all of it easily. He punched one man in the face and tripped the other with his trustworthy namesakes.

One man began to shoot a machine gun, but Tails seemed to have vanished in thin air. They looked around, but no one looked up. Tails landed on the person and grabbed the gun. As he jumped off him, the fox took the gun apart piece by piece in a matter of seconds.

Everyone charged. Miles jumped into the air, grabbed a flag pole and with a few flips threw himself into the air. As he soared into the air he heard one say "How is he jumping that high?"

As he was flung out of the ally he saw people running in his direction along with that officer. He recognized the fox and the group stormed out of the ally. Tails twirled his Tails and flipped in place. He turned and glared at the group in a fighting stance. Everyone stopped and gasped in shock.

Tails looked at his attackers with his eyes for a few moments and relaxed slightly confused. Why was everyone staring at him. He was in the air and flying, they must have recognized him as the Mysterious Villain, but he then saw a shadow below. He turned around and almost gasped himself.

It was a statue, of him. The statue showed him flying with his tails spinning like a helicopter. Tails looked back at his attackers and then smiled "So then… want to continue?"

One of the women said "I'm not attacking a stinking super hero. **RUN!**"

They all turned to run, but tails span his tails faster and blasted at the group flipping them onto their backs after running into all their feet. More officers came and saw the flying fox and froze on the spot. Tails landed on the ground and walked up to the moaning pile of attackers. One looked up at him. Tails smirked "Who's the freak now?"

The man's head fell as he moaned. The officers soon came up and cuffed them. As the men were being taken away one growled at the man who grabbed Tails "Now you know where we recognize that fox?"

"Shut-up. How was I suppose to know it was, Tails."

"His two **TAILS!**"

"WELL HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

Tails wiped dust off his shoulder and grunted in annoyance "Jerks."

The people began to cheer. The yelling was so sudden and loud Tails doubled over and covered his ears. He got back up and looked around. People were still cheering. Tails looked behind him puzzled "_Are they cheering for me?_"

Someone walked out of the crowd clapped. Tails crossed his arms "Silver. Where were you? I got attacked by a bunch of jerks."

Silver smiled "I bet they regretted that."

Tails smiled guiltily and waved his head side to side in a shrug like way. Silver laughed. Tails looked around at the cheering crowd "Why are they yelling and clapping."

"They're cheering for you. Come on Tails. I told you, you were famous in the future."

Tails looked around once more "I never thought I was THIS famous. People hate me back in my present. I just thought almost everyone knew me."

"Pu-lease. Almost everyone adores you."

"And the others?"

"Know you. Come on. It's not that bad."

Tails looked appauled "It is. I just have an ugly feeling inside."

Silver shook his head "come on. She's this way."

Tails followed his friend. The crowd parted slightly as they continued to cheer. Tails walked through it and people got closer begging him to sign things and letting them touch them. They neared him so much he lost sight of Silver.

The golden fox leaped into the air and spun his Tails. Everyone cheered again. "_Jeez. The only time I ever saw people act like this is when Sonic was around._ SILVER! SILVER WHERE ARE YOU?"

The grey hedgehog flew out of the mass people "By air then."

Tails smiled and flew after him. Silver then pointed at a restraint, or should I say a fast food restraint. Tails stared at it "McDonalds? Why there?"

Silver shrugged "I love their food."

"Have you tried any others?"

"Uh, no."

Tails lowered his eye lids "Figures."

They landed near the doors and Silver opened them. Tails noticed Blaze instantly. She sat at the far side of the room. The fox could tell she was shy and timid like him, she showed no amount of pride or royalty like the Blaze he first met. Silver walked up to Blaze and tapped her shoulder.

The lavender cat lifter her face from her hand and smiled at Silver "Hi. Where have you been?"

Silver smiled trying to look innocent "Out and about."

The cat sat up straighter "Why did we come back here again. We already ate."

Silver took a step back and said "I just thought you'd like to meet someone." The hedgehog motioned toward Tails and the fox walked over and sat down in front of the cat.

As he did Blaze watched him with her mouth wide open. As the fox sat down in front of her, Blaze began to sink down her chair as if she thought Tails was going to bite her. Tails raised himself on his seat and looked at her "Is something wrong?"

Blaze snapped back up "I…I-I… Well I-…"

Tails smiled "Cat got your tongue-no pun intended." Tails quickly finished as he lifted his hands in defence.

Blaze shook her head "N-n-none taken-n."

Tails tried hard not to giggle. He has never seen someone act like this. Blaze got up and backed up to Silver and whispered "Is- is that really Tails the fox. The hero."

Silver smiled "I thought you wanted to speak with him, so I brought him to the future. You should have seen the gang who tried to attack him thinking he was a "snitch". They're on their way to prison now."

Blaze rushed over to Tails and held out her hand "H-hi I'm Blaze."

Tails shook it "I'm Tails."

"I-I know. I- I'm… I am your biggest man-I-I mean fan."

Tails laughed "That's okay. You're my biggest "man" I get it."

"I-I meant fan." Blaze lowered her ears.

Tails noticed and his expression changed to worry "No,no,no,no. That's not what I meant. I knew you meant fan. I-I'm sorry for making you feel as if I was picking on you."

Blaze nodded and sat back down "S-so. What is life like in the past… past."

Tails smiled "You said it correctly… not a vacation spot, I'd say, but its home."

Blaze nodded and fumbled around her purse. Tails looked down at it then back at her "Do youuuuu… need something?"

Blaze then pulled out a notepad. She flipped through it "You… come from the Mystic Ruins?"

Tails nodded with a suspicious look "Wwwwhyyy?"

Blaze looked up "I'm just making sure these notes were correct."

Tails held out his hand "May I?"

Blaze hesitantly gave him the pad. Tails flipped through it quickly. He finally closed it "Everything in here is correct."

Blaze threw a punch up "Yes. I knew it."

Tails looked surprised as the cat took the notepad back "Um… okay… What?"

Blaze put the pad away "Well… uh… The museum says things that were incorrect. I tried to show them this pad, but they ignore it."

Tails smiled and leaned back "Well you must tell them that they are wrong. What did they say that was wrong?"

"You had a family."

Tails began to cough out unexpectedly. Everyone turned to him with worried expressions. The fox pounded his chest a few times as he coughed outwardly and regained his composure. He had one hand on his chest as he spoke in a raspy voice "Tell them they are wrong. The only person close to family to me was Sonic."

Blaze smiled with a blush "Well… uh. A-at least I was right with… some things."

Tails raised a brow ""Some things"? If what you said was true then you are the only one who KNOWS more of the truth."

Blaze lowered her head a bit trying to contain a blush. Being complemented by her hero is probably the best thing that has ever happened to her.

Tails stood and motioned her to follow. The cat swiftly packed her stuff and followed quickly. Silver walked with them happy that he had done SOMETHING right for once.

Tails opened the front door and was greeted by flashes of lights and loud cheering. The golden fox had a hand over his eyes and clenched teeth from the blaring lights. It was hard to see, but it was clear that reporters and fans were there.

Silver came up with hands raised as if trying to calm the horde of fans and reporters. It was as simple as trying to get a roaring storm in the ocean to be still. "Listen. All you need to know is that I brought Tails from the past to the present to clear up a few things."

Tails stepped forward and spoke blinking more than usual from the blinding lights "A-all I'm going to say is Blaze the cat here-" He signaled to Blaze causing her to blush ever more once the camera was turned to her "- has gotten everything in her notes right about me unlike those whom I have heard of."

Silver stepped forward and pointed at the sky in a matter-of-fact way "Meaning she is the best Tailsologist."

Blaze buried her face in her hands form all the attention. Tails slowly looked at Silver with a shocked and angered expression ""Tailsologist?""

Silver lowered his hand along with his ears "Ohhhhhohohohohoh… I forgot to mention… They… um… heh… they made a new job called Tailsology. The study of… well you."

Tails looked at his friend dumbly. He then shook his head "Come one Silver I can't be that popular."

Silver smiled "Oh yah?" He pointed at the reporters and crowed who were cheering the golden fox's nickname "Tell that to them."

Tails looked throughout the fan-crowd with amazement "I… I never met anyone who actually liked me."

Tails then found himself surrounded by people with a pen/pencil and paper begging for an autograph. Tails took the pen or the pencil given to him and wrote out "Tails". Soon more swarmed him. The fox then jumped into the air and spun his tails as he screamed out "ALRIGHT WHOEVER WANTS AN AUTOGRAPH RAISE YOUR PAPER. I'LL GET ALL OF YOU IN A FLASH!"

Almost everyone raised a piece of paper. "_Sheesh, I can't be this liked._ Silver take Blaze and met me at the park."

Silver scratched his head "Do you even know where that is?"

The fox crossed his arms and lowered his lids in the air "I'm almost as fast as Sonic on the ground or in the air. I'd find you in a matter of seconds."

Silver shrugged and with his telekinesis, picked up Blaze and himself and flew them out toward the park. Tails watched them for a bit and then turned to the crowd. He flew down and looked at a mouse "Could I borrow your pen for a few seconds."

The mouse seemed honored "Sure. Keep it if you'd like."

Tails smiled and rose into the air again. He then pulled his arms back as if he was about to charge and then in a golden flash went throughout the entire swarm of fans writing his signature on it. He came back to the mouse and after giving it back waved his hand around with a pained expression. He had never written that many words before, whether it was his nickname or not.

The mouse looked down at the pen in amazement "You weren't kidding when you said "a few seconds"."

Miles shrugged with a smile and rose into the air once more and with a fine salute to the cameras blasted off in the direction he saw Silver and Blaze went to.

Blaze and Silver were sitting on a bench waiting for there friend. They both looked up when they heard wiping in the air. Tails landed right in front of them "I have NEVER… written that much before."

Blaze looked stunned "You wrote that many autographs in seconds."

Tails smiled cockily and crossed his arms "If I can keep up with the fastest thing alive I can sure write just as fast." Tails then had a pained expression again and rubbed his wrist "Even though it hurts to do so."

Tails sat on the grass in front of them. Blaze got up quickly "No, here take my seat."

Tails looked up at her in surprise "Um… no, its fine. I'm use to sitting on the ground. Sometimes I even sleep on it."

The lavender cat sat back down "Oh, yah. Silver told me about your childhood. I am so sorry for what happened to you."

The fox gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and held his breath when the memories came flooding back. The harassment, the torture, the "Hell on Earth" as he use to call it. Tails waved it off and tried to look happy "Oh, yah the abuse and stuff. That was… torturous, but the past is the past." He then bent his head and mumbled "Even though it hurts to remember."

The fox then jumped up "Now the reason I asked you to come here, Blaze, is I know Silver has something to say to you."

Silver stiffened up and walked to him and whispered into his ear "What are you doing?"

Tails smiled and whispered back "Helping you. Women don't want to hear a guy say another guy likes her. She wants to hear it from him, himself. Well, most women anyways, the ones I know of."

"And how do you know this?"

"I research things that catch my attention, and that information came in handy when I… Well… You know… needed to… capture… women." Tails shrugged with a guilty expression plastered on his face as if he was going to cry.

Silver took a step back and nodded "Well then." He turned to Blaze. She sat on the bench, legs crossed, arm swung over the rest of the bench, and a confused expression "Blaze, I… I wanted to tell you that… um… I uh…" The grey hedgehog began to sweat and blush. He began to fidget with his fingers as to calm his nerves, but it did very little "I… I well I… Wanted to… to, to."

Blaze looked even more confused "What?"

Silver was kicking one leg back and forth and looked everywhere but her face, otherwise he would feel as if breaking down "I just wanted to tell you…" Silver then jumped forward and swung his arm across his chest as if he was happy and jolly "What a great friend you are."

Blaze smiled "Thank you Silver, that is very kind of you."

Tails slapped himself in the face. He stomped up to Silver "**No! The OTHER thing Silver**. You brought me here to help you, but I cannot if you won't let me."

Silver turned still sweating whispering "Well what do I say. What do I do."

Tails shook his head as he rested it on his right hand fingers. He looked up at his friend "Just tell the truth, but don't go too far. You'll sound… well… strange as I'll put it. Just be yourself and build up courage to tell her. Also calm down before you have a panic attack."

Silver nodded and turned to his friend, Blaze "Um Blaze." The cat never left her position on the bench, but she now had a brow up as if she was suspecting something suspicious "Blaze I just wanted to tell you."

The grey hedgehog looked over at his companion. The golden fox held out a hand and mouthed the word "that."

"That…" Silver took a deep breath and blurted out speedily, but understandably "I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and wish to be more than friends with you, and You are very hot." Silver then did a little jump up and down in panic, but landed as if happy.

Blaze now had pure shock all over her face. Silver then began to sweat again "_Did I just tell her she was hot? DANG IT!_"

He looked over at Tails who looked worried "Uh… yah Silver. Youuuu, kind of went too far."

Blaze stood up "Silver, you are very sweet and kind."

Silver then threw his hands into the air in frustration and pain. Tails then face palmed himself. The cat looked surprised again "What?"

"But?" Silver looked at her with an hurt and mocking way.

""But?"" She asked.

Tails began to giggle "Oh, I get it. Silver she was just declaring a fact. There was no intended "but.""

Silver perked up "Really?"

Blaze looked at Tails "Why? What'd I say?"

Tails smiled and placed his hands behind his back and leaned forward and back ""Silver, you are sweet and kind.""

Blaze blushed "Oh… That does sound as if I was about to say "but"."

Blaze rested her face on her hand. Silver bent down so he could look up to try and see her face "Um… Blaze. You alright?"

The cat revealed her face and placed the covering hand on her check as she smiled and blushed with her eyes closed "No one has ever called me "hot" before. "Cute" sure, but "hot"."

She looked at Silver "Sure."

The hedgehog looked confused "Huh?"

"To answer the question you forgot to ask. Sure."

"What question?"

Tails shook his head "Silver, I was trying to get you to ask her out on a date."

Silver looked back at her "Sure to the date?"

Blaze nodded. The gray hedgehog leaped into the air and with a triumphant "YES! WHOA! Thank you Tails, thank you, thank you, thank, you, thank you-."

The fox rolled his eyes "Stop with the thank-yous. I got it already. Just schedule the date."

Silver placed a finger on his chin "Uhhhhh."

Blaze sat back down on the bench "The way I hear it, Something is happening in the past so you need to go there and help them."

"But what about you?"

Blaze smiled "I know about you're time travel Silver. The future doesn't move on without you. So I can wait intill you return. Right here. I'll wait in till we met again."

Tails leaned toward Silver "Very romantic."

The hedgehog blushed "You're sure?"

Blaze nodded "Yes go. The past needs you. I can wait. When you get back, we can head to that theme park you always wanted to go to."

Silver jumped "Really?... Now you're making me want to rush this."

Blaze smiled wider "Take your time. Time won't go on without you and neither will I."

Silver nodded "Alright Tails. We need to get back with Sonic and… our guess who is asking for your help. I'll tell you about this adventure when I get back."

Blaze waved and after Silver shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" There was a flash and they disappeared. Blaze looked over at the setting sun. It was fall and so the leaves fell all around her as she sat waiting for her date to come back home.

_**The Past With Sonic**_

Tails and Silver found themselves in the workshop and saw Sonic and Blaze from the other dimension arguing just like when they left. Tails elbowed Silver with a smile "Nice trick."

Silver shrugged. Sonic then came over and Blaze seemed to be trying to calm herself down "Hey Tails. Blaze just agreed to some help that Eggman will put on his list. I'd sure wish that doctor would hurry though." He looked back and Blaze and placed his hand over the corner of his mouth to hide his voice "I think she might change her mind again."

Just on cue the radio beeped in a way that it told the golden young fox that it was Eggman. Tails flipped it on "Go ahead Eggman."

The doctor's voice was heard as Blaze walked up to the radio "Alright Sonic, Tails. I have that list of heroes to go with us on the journey against the rest of the robots. Met me and the others back at the Grand Prix racing arena and I'll read it aloud."

It then went silent. Tails flipped it off and turned to Princess Blaze "Well, Blaze. Ready to go and met the people to help you in the fight."

The cat crossed her arms as she stiffened "**Fine.** But I still think I would be better off without more than the fox's help."

Tails sighed. "Home sweet home."

Sonic looked at Silver and Tails "What does that mean? Weren't you guys here the whole time?"

Silver and Tails smiled guiltily as they walked out of the house. Sonic was bewildered "Guys? Guys! Come on. Don't mess with me now."

Blaze followed and rolled her eyes and whispered sarcastically "Yes. I'm liking this team already."

Done. Thank you for reading and now I am giving you guys a choice. Who will be on Eggman's list to join the fight? Just review who you want or PM me if you'd prefer. Those who will be on the journey of "Crissis on Another Dimension" are Silver, Tails, Sonic, Eggman and Metal Sonic, and Team Dark (Shadow, Ralph, Rouge, and Omega).

There is a limit and the deadline is when I start writing the next chapter. I will give you guys a while to decide and if there is enough reviews or PMs I'll start writing. Now if you do not care who is going to be on the next chapter, please review anyways. It helps with the writing of this story.


End file.
